The Genin Hokage V1
by SpaceOrbisStorys
Summary: A retelling of the story of Naruto. Naruto will be very powerful in this story Has his family/clan in his life. Be a skilled swordsman. Seal master. Holder of both the Dragon and Toad summoning scrolls. Really his a total bad-ass and shit. I have no real idea on how long this story will end up being but it'll be a fairly good sized story by it's end.
1. October 10th

By: SpaceOrbisStorys.

Chapter 1: October 10th.

Updated on 12-20-2018.

October 9th ended as most days did in the Land Of Fire. Peacefully and without any real incidents to report. However, October 10th would end very differently. The villagers of the Hidden Leaf village better known as Konohagakure were just now making there way back home to end yet another day. Something that they had all done successfully thousands of times before. The many ninja of the village nevertheless kept a constant vigilance. One never knew when and by whom an attack would come from. So it was always best to be ready all of the time.

The first signs of trouble came from the ear deafening roar. Soon after the massive silhouette of a fox with nine tails could be seen atop one of the many nearby mountains. It's two massive red eyes bore nothing but near-total hate for all living things. But none more so than it's complete and absolute hatred for humanity.

"My god what the hell is that"! A newly minted chunin cried out in utter terror. His sole companion had however regained his composure soon after seeing the monstrous fox and quickly sounded the alarm. it wasn't long before the sound of dozens of strategically placed alarms had all began to play with a series of long whistles and soon after the nearly empty streets were once again filled. This time with all level of ninja.

As the many genin were busy moving the villagers to the many underground bunkers. The more experienced ninja was busy firing off whatever ninja tool they had on them at the time or firing off a series of powerful defensive and offensive jutsus at the massive fox. But no matter what they did the massive beast crept ever closer to the village. It's nine-mile long tails uprooting the nearby trees in the forest before firing them at the village walls at a high rate of speed.

In an undisclosed underground base were twelve Root-ANBU who all stood motionless. Only moving when the sound of a man's voice broke through the silence.

"Is it done"? The voice asked.

"It is my lord". Replied one of the twelve masked ninja. His voice was monotone. As was typical for any and all ROOT ninja.

"You are all to do nothing, do you understand"? The voice asked. His tone giving no room for any argument.

"We understand, Lord Danzo". Danzo simply nodded before departing the base once again.

As the war for the very survival of the village waged on the fourth and current Hokage was several miles away inside a cave awaiting the birth of his two children. He was acutely aware of the situation back at home but he knew the third could hold his own for some time. Time he hoped would allow him to ensure his family's continued well being.

"Come on dear you must push". Minato said as he held onto his wife's hand.

"I'm fucking pushing"! Kushina shot back angrily before once again succumbing to the immense pain of her task. As she did her grip upon Minato's left hand tightened painfully.

"Log give me strength". Minato prayed as the sound of his bones breaking became audible.

Back inside the village, it was becoming clear to all that the fight against the massive fox was a losing one. The walls had already fallen and the fox was now clearing a path to the very heart of the village.

"Report". The elder Hokage said to one of the nearby jonin. Upon realizing who was talking to him all of the nearby jonin all jumped to attention. Hiruzen quickly dismissed that for the time being.

"Now isn't the time for such pleasantries. Now report". The previous Hokage asked once again as he eyed the destruction all around him. Homes had been destroyed. Lives lost. A cost no amount of money could ever recover from.

"It's bad sir, team 10 has been forced to fall back deeper into the village". The jonin replied. The clear signs of fatigue wasn't missed by the older man. Nor were the clear fatigue on the others if they're torn uniforms was any indication. Hiruzen simply nodded to them all in a show of respect. An act that was quickly reciprocated by the small group. He knew he didn't have the power to stop the fox. Slowing it down was doable, but stopping it altogether wasn't. So he was again forced to order the nearby ninja to fall back deeper into the village.

At long last, the sound of crying filled the cave. "There beautiful". Minato said as he walked over to his admittedly tired wife. Her hair sticking to her from the exhaustion of bringing two children into the world. Her children. The feeling she felt at that very moment was nothing short of pure bliss. His hand already fixed with what little he had in his small repertoire of medical jutsu's.

"That they are". Kushina replied happily as the two were given to her to hold. Looking at them both made the woman cry happy tears.

"What are there names". One of the female medical ninjas asked the two new parents.

"Naruto and Naruko". Kushina and Minato replied respectively. Once that was done Minato quickly donned his Hokage robes and was gone. What none of them knew was that he had also somehow taken baby Naruto with him. What his wife now had in her arms was but a clone of her son.

Minato soon landed atop the Hokage monument. More precisely he had landed atop his monument's head. Minato eyed the fox as it proceeded to destroy his village for a time. It's nine tails waving all over destroying everything they made contact with. His home was being destroyed by this damn fox. The rage he felt at that very moment was palpable. So much so that his chakra became visible. But now wasn't the time for that. What he was about to attempt was dangerous. But he had to try. The fox was now nearing the clan districts. So without a seconds hesitation Minato called out the powerful Jutsu: Uzumaki Style: Demon Containment Seal:.

Suddenly and without warning, Minato felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his whole life. But still, he kept going. Even as his blood began to pool in his mouth. Even as his bones all began to shatter. Even as his vision began to blur into a mess of colors and shapes. Still, he kept going. Finally, after what felt like years the fox was finally sealed into Naruto. Only then did he allow himself to fall to the ground. Only then did he allow himself to stop fighting. But just as his eyes would close forever he saw something or in this case somebody off in the distance. He couldn't help but to smile weakly at the approaching boy.

As the boy in question bent down, Minato could tell right away that the boy was crying.

"K...Kakashi-kun you must tell Hiruzen that Naruto is to one day be Hokage". Minato said as blood began to run down his face before it formed a small crimson puddle around his head.

"I...understand". Kakashi replied as he watched as his surrogate father was dying right in front of him. Kakashi said nothing as the last few breaths left the man he had once called sensei.

"I'll miss you...sensei". Kakashi said as he slowly got back to his feet. It was only thanks to his ANBU mask that his tears were hidden away. Looking to his left he could see baby Naruto sleeping peacefully on his father's stone face. The seal on the boy's belly glowed with an intense redish light before turning black and locking the fox inside the baby boy. Carefully picking the boy up Kakashi eyed the destruction down below. He then eyed the boy in his arms. This newborn baby was the only thing stopping the fox from killing any more people.

"I'm sorry you have to bear this burden Naruto-kun". Kakashi said before taking the boy home. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for everybody.

The next day a council meeting was called. With the recent crisis averted it was time to start work on the necessary repairs as well as search and rescue operations. Once everybody had entered the council chambers. One of the very few areas not to be hit by the nine tails attack the night before.

Hiruzen slowly made his way over to the podium and at once the chamber became deathly quiet. Hiruzen could immediately feel the eyes of dozens of individuals land upon him. But he had once been a kage himself and so was used to such things. But still what he was about to announce to them all still weighed heavily on his mind.

"We have lost many great ninjas today". Hiruzen began as he battled back the tears that threatened to run down his face.

"But we have lost much more than that, we have lost our Hokage, we have lost our hero". Hiruzen said and at once the chamber became a cacophony of overlapping voices. It took several long minutes before the chamber quieted down once more. Once that was done Hiruzen was reinstated as Hokage vie emergency powers. Just then an ANBU entered the chamber. In his arms lay Naruto. Once Naruto had been taken away by one of his aids Hiruzen called for a small recess.

"Sir I have news of great importance". The ANBU began.

"What is it"? Hiruzen asked. The ANBU slowly removed his ANBU mask only to reveal a thin dark blue mask that covered half of the teen's face before he replied.

"Naruto is to be Hokage". To say Hiruzen was shocked would have been an understatement.

"I take it this was Minato's last order as Hokage"? Hiruzen asked the teen. The teen could only nod his head. Hiruzen knew that Kakashi viewed the older man as a second father. To lose that twice at his age was nearly inconceivable to the new or was it old Hokage. The technicality's were really giving him a migraine.

"Let's keep this to ourselves for the time being". Hiruzen told the highly gifted boy. Again Kakashi could only nod his head. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the small recess Hiruzen had ordered. Hiruzen knew that everything would be very different from this day on. He could feel it in his bones. If only he knew how true that was. If only he knew.


	2. The Ninja Academy

Chapter 2: The Ninja Academy.

Updated on 7-29-2018.

AN: I'm not all that sure how old Kakashi would be at this time. This chapter is set about 6 years after the attack so if anybody can give me an idea on his age that would be great. Until than i'll just go with teen for his age group.

It had been several years since that dark day on October 10th. In that time the village had been busy rebuilding the many homes and shops destroyed or otherwise damaged in the attack. From an outsiders perspective the village was once again looking every bit as powerful as it did before the nine tails attack. It least on the surface it did.

In a small clan compound on the outskirts of Konohagakure lived a small family of three. That family was none other than the Uzumaki family. Kushina called out for her two children to come downstairs. The first of the two to appear was a small girl. She had long red hair just like her mother and deep blue eyes just like her late father. She was quickly followed by her slightly older brother. It was clear to the both of them that he was still very much waking up. He like his baby sister also bore the same deep blue eyes. However he also bore the same hair color as his late father. He also bore six cat-like whiskers on his cheeks. Kushina eyed both of her children with a critical eye. The eye of a ninja. Today was going to be there first day at the ninja academy. She knew first hand that both of her children would have an easy time given how lax the ninja curriculum had become over the years. Something she was adamantly against but was nevertheless powerless to stop as the village council had more or less forced it. But even so she demanded nothing less than perfection from her two children. Once she was done with her observation she gave them both a happy smile. There form was about as good as one could realistically expect given there age and level of training. "Ok let's go kids". Kushina said as she opened the front door before being quickly followed by the two small children.

As the family of three slowly walked through the village both Naruto and Naruko couldn't help but to look at the many tall buildings all around them. They had never seen such tall buildings in there life. Living so far away from the village proper had meant that the tallest things they had ever seen were the trees. The buildings by contrast were both fascinating and frightening to the two small children.

As they continue to walk ever deeper into the village the many villagers would all wave or bow to them. Naruko all the while was busy hiding behind her older brother. She had always been the shy type even when the kind old hokage would pay them a visit about once a month. Naruto himself mostly liked him. The only thing he really disliked about him was the look he would sometimes catch the older man giving him. A look the man would give only to him and to nobody else. A look that hinted at a mystery just out of his reach. He had first noticed it on his 5th birthday. The year before. But no matter how many times he would ask the older man he never could get an answer to his question. Just than he felt a light tapping upon his shoulder. Looking to see who it was he saw his mother pointing to a three-story building. Naruto eyed the building with some level of curiosity and awe. His late father had once attended this very school and he had grew up to be the hokage. It had always been his life-long dream to one day become the hokage just as his father had done years before. This was to be the first step to that dream.

As the small family walked up they could see the many other family's standing just outside of the academy gates. As soon as they had walked into view all eyes locked onto them. In less than a second a purple blur could be seen making it's way to them. This blur was none other than one Ino Yamanaka better known as Naruto's number 1 fan girl. 'Naruto-kun how are you today"? Ino asked as she hugged his arm. "I'm fine Ino". Naruto replied as he was busy freeing himself from her vise-like grip. Had he known giving her a simple flower on her birthday would result in this he would never have done it. But the deed had been done and he now had to live with the dreaded consequences. Just as she was about to ask him yet another question the doors to the academy opened to reveal a group of around twenty chunin each holding up a number for all to see. "Mommy what are they doing"? Naruko asked her mother. Tilting her head like that of a dogs. "It's your classroom dear, you two are in number 7". Kushina replied before she quickly returned to her conversation with the matriarch of the Uchiha clan. What neither Naruto or Naruko noticed were the eyes of a particular duck butt haired Uchiha.

Soon both Naruto and Naruko were inside there assigned classroom. There sensei was a middle age man by the name of Iruka Umino. He had a nasty looking scar that ran atop his nose and his hair was done up in a ponytail. He was currently busy handing out the day's assignment. It only took the two about five minutes before both Naruto and Naruko handed in their assignments. "You two can't possibly be done already"! Iruka said as he carefully took hold of both of their papers. Quickly reading over the two assignments he couldn't find a single wrong answer. He had never in his life seen such vast knowledge from one so young much less from two. Iruka eyed the two children before him with amazement. It was one thing to have a genius in a class but having two was a virtual impossibility outside of the Nara clan. So he did the only thing he could do in this unusual situation and gave them both perfect scores.

The following weeks progressed in much the same way. The pair would be given a task only for them to than proceed to shatter all expectations. Everything from there taijutsu proficiency to there high weapons mastery was shown for all to see. It didn't take long before both of them were the envy of not only they're class but the school as a whole. Soon fan clubs were being formed. Ino being his fan girl formed the Naruto fan club that included the likes of Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno alongside countless other powerful and influential future clan heads from both ninja and non-ninja clans. Kiba Inuzuka meanwhile formed the Naruko fan club that only included himself and Sasuke Uchiha. When asked why he had joined the fan club Sasuke promptly punched the dog loving boy squarely in the face. From that day on he was never again asked that and he liked it that way.

Meanwhile in the hokage tower Hiruzen was busy with typical administration business that came with the job of hokage. Namely dealing with the endless towers of paperwork that entered his office. He knew from the many reports being sent his way that the two siblings would more than likely be pushed into the more advanced courses next year. That is if the ANBU didn't try making a play for the two before than. He knew Kakashi would do all he could to ensure the two were kept safe. But he also knew that an ANBU training facility wasn't a place for a child much less two. But what could he do. He had to look out for the safety of the village as a whole. He knew that his attachment to the two would be seen as a weakness. A weakness he was sure his war-hawk of a teammate would no doubt try to use to better position himself as hokage. Such a world was best avoided at all possible cost.

Just as he had that thought Kakashi entered the room donning his ANBU armor and mask. "What news have you for me today"? Hiruzen asked the late teen. "Both Naruto and Naruko have once again aced their test's". Kakashi replied before he continued. "The commanders are all breathing down my neck". Kakashi told him. Hiruzen wasn't at all surprised. Who would be after all the two had already shattered several long-standing records and it didn't look to be slowing down any time soon. "Tell them the two will finish the school year, we can talk about any possible moves after that and no sooner". Hiruzen said. His tone left no room for interpretation. It may as will have been set in stone. "What if they press the issue sir? Kakashi asked the older man. "We can't keep putting this off both will be ANBU if not by you than by the village council". Kakashi said. Hiruzen eyed the teen before him long and hard. He was loyal he knew that for a fact. But he also knew his power was becoming less and less each passing day. The nine tails attack had done a good job at fracturing the village as a whole and like blood from a recently made cut his power was slowly bleeding away to nothing. Hiruzen got up and slowly made his way over to the window that over looked the village. He could see the first of the many street lights just now turning on. He had always hated this part of being the hokage. But he had a role to play and he would play it out until the end. "War my boy, we shall have war". Hiruzen said simply.


	3. Article 11

Chapter 3: Enacting Article 11.

Updated on 12-20-2018.

The school year was now coming to an end. It came as no great surprise to anyone in Konohagakure when both Naruto and Naruko were given the top student awards unanimously. Something that pleased their mother immensely. She could even be seen for day's afterward talking the ear off of anyone who was foolish enough to give her the time to tell it. Something that made both Naruto and Naruko red in the face. But not all was well in the village. Far from it in fact. The many factions had grown and it was now becoming increasingly more common for council meetings to become little more than a verbal battleground.

Meanwhile across the village, Kakashi was currently pacing back and forth in his living room. Something he had been doing increasingly more frequently over the past few days and weeks. The commanders in the ANBU forces had all but stopped talking to him. Something was going on. Something big was definitely going on of that he was sure. But without any solid proof, he could do nothing but speculate what if anything at all it was. He was about to once more resume his pacing when his doorbell rang out. Upon opening the door he was surprised to see Naruto as well as his two biggest fans. Once he had hugged both Naruto and Naruko they both took a few steps back.

"Is something the matter"? Kakashi asked the two children.

"Mom is busy with a meeting so you're babysitting us until she is done with it". Naruto replied to the question. Naruko as always hid behind her brother. Kakashi simply nodded before turning his attention on to the only other person in the small house.

"What about you Ino-chan"? Kakashi asked the future Yamanaka clan head.

"I'm with Naruto". Ino replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um...ok than will make yourselves at home". Kakashi replied to the girl's odd response. "You two know where everything is right"? Kakashi asked the two Uzumaki siblings to which he received two nods. Kakashi eyed Ino's back with no small bit of bewilderment for a time before dismissing it. It wasn't his business to pry into the boy's life after all. Godfather or not.

Hiruzen, on the other hand, was busy dealing with said commanders. The conversation between the two groups was heated. But just as the conversation looked about ready to come to blows the door to the small office opened slowly to reveal one Danzo Shimura.

"Danzo what on earth are you doing here"? Hiruzen asked his old teammate. His guard instantly went up. Nothing good had ever come from his old war-hawk of a teammate. Not once. Danzo said nothing, choosing to instead make his way around the small office eyeing the four portraits of the past Hokage on the wall.

"It's a pity what happened to Minato". Danzo said simply as he continued to eye the portrait of the man.

"That it was". Hiruzen replied carefully. He was ready for whatever game his old teammate was playing. What that was he didn't rightly know but he would be ready. Whatever it was.

"So when were you planning on telling us about the boy"? Danzo asked as he turned to face Hiruzen.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Danzo"? Hiruzen replied. No sooner had the words left his mouth that he felt the unmistakable sensation of twelve deadly katanas being pressed against him. If Hiruzen was surprised by the blatant act of treason he didn't at all show it. Choosing to instead follow his old teammate with his eyes.

"Hiruzen I, Danzo Shimura current clan head of the Shimura clan, and one of the three village advisers hereby declare article 11 of the Konohagakure constitution". That, however, did force a look of total surprise upon Hiruzen's face.

"You can't possibly be serious"! Hiruzen yelled out in rage only to feel the dozen katanas cut into him.

"Do you accept my challenge...or not Hiruzen"? Danzo asked knowing full well he had to. The public disgrace that would befall him and his clan would all but force it upon him. Seeing no possible way out Hiruzen began to slowly grind his teeth together before he replied.

"I, Hiruzen Sarutobi current clan head of the Sarutobi clan, and Hokage of Konohagakure do hereby accept the challenge of one Danzo Shimura for the sole right of Hokage". With that done the twelve katanas were removed. Soon followed up by both the ANBU (Root) and Danzo leaving his office. Once they were gone Hiruzen fell into his seat eyeing the portrait of Minato as if he was telepathically asking the man for advice. The portrait said nothing. Hiruzen wasn't at all surprised by that fact.

The sun was now low in the sky by the time Kushina had come to pick up her two children. Ino having been picked up by her father hours before. However, her face held no joy that was typical of the woman. Kakashi upon seeing this quickly asked her what was the matter.

"Danzo he". Kushina began before she broke out into tears.

"What about him? What has Danzo did"? Kakashi asked her once again. Only this time with ever growing concern.

"He has declared article 11". Kakashi could do nothing but be stunned by the bold declaration.

"When will it happen"? Kakashi asked hoping beyond all reason that this was all a joke. A terrible terrible joke. But knowing that this was very much real.

"Noon tomorrow". Was all she could say before once more breaking out into tears. Kakashi could do nothing but hold the woman he viewed as a second mother in his arms.

"Damn you Danzo. Damn you to hell". Kakashi said under his breath.


	4. The Blacksmith

Chapter 4: The Blacksmith.

Updated on 11-19-2018.

Today was the day. The day the very future of Konohagakure would be determined. Would it remain in Hiruzen's capable hands until such a time as Naruto had grown to an appropriate age to rule. Or would it instead fall into the hands of Danzo. Only time would tell.

As the two elite ANBU level ninja (Kage) entered the battle arena both men knew what was at stake. Both of them were wearing there respective clans battle armor that was typical of the warring clans era that had ended only a generation before. Hiruzen already had his personal bo staff in hand. Danzo held his katana in his. Hiruzen could clearly see the Root insignia on it's grip. "I see you still have your army of slaves Danzo". Hiruzen yelled at his old teammate his rage clear in his voice. "The village needs a true leader one who is willing to do what must be done, what should have been done long ago". Danzo replied calmly as he prepared himself for the up coming battle. Seeing that the time for talk was now done Hiruzen propelled himself at Danzo at a high rate of speed. Danzo casually blocked the in coming attack before he began his own assault. This in turn forced Hiruzen to raise his bo staff in defense. The sound of metal on metal filled the air. Hiruzen quickly pulled out a kunai and attempted to stab Danzo in the gut. But Danzo again blocked the attack before kicking the hokage away. "Is that it Hiruzen, is this the extent of your skill and power"? Danzo said sounding in no small part disappointed with his old teammate. "No my old friend i'm just getting started". Hiruzen replied before the air was ionized. Danzo knew that the fight for hokage had now truly begun. Nevertheless he couldn't help but feel some sense of joy in this battle. He hadn't been pushed this hard in years. Not since the dark days of the second great ninja world war

Kakashi meanwhile was busy training Naruto and Naruko in there small clan compound. He could tell that both children had felt the sudden shift in the air. He had felt such power only once before in his life and that was a night he would sooner like to forget. It was still far too painful even years later. "Focus on the task at hand". Kakashi ordered and soon after both of them resumed their training regime. He had tried to keep his mind on their training but he just couldn't help this feeling of dread he had been feeling for the past few hours. He wasn't a superstitious man by any means. But he sure as log wasn't liking the quickly darkening sky that was now forming over the village. "That's a bad omen no matter who you are". Kakashi muttered to himself. "You say something Kakashi-sensei". Naruto asked. "No, just keep working you two". Kakashi said absentmindedly.

Meanwhile back inside the battle arena both men were currently locked in a heated battle. Earth Style: Earthen Wave. Hiruzen called out causing the ground to shift from under Danzo. This caused Danzo to temporarily lose his balance. Upon seeing the opportunity Hiruzen quickly kicked Danzo hard in the gut. The kick sending him backwards by several feet. It was only due to his instincts he had managed to block most of that kick. Nevertheless his clans battle armor was now next to useless. "Not bad, but let's see how you fare with this". Danzo said as he bit into his finger before going through a long series of seals ending with of all things the monkey seal. Soon a massive cloud of smoke appeared making it next to impossible to see what was happening. However once the summoned creature walked into view Hiruzen was completely and totally speechless. For what now stood in front of him was none other than the Uzumaki's greatest summons. Some how Danzo had gotten his hands on one of the legendary summoning scrolls. But this wasn't just any creature. This was a dragon. This was the king of dragons. This was Algone. Once Hiruzen regained the use of his voice he made use of it. "YOU SON OF A B". Was as far as he could get before the dragon flicked him across the arena like an unwanted fly. That was quickly followed up with a series of kunai knives and ninja stars to his arms and legs. Hiruzen could taste the iron and copper that was now pooling inside his mouth. The sickening taste making the man nearly gag. But he wasn't about to let Danzo win, not completely at any rate. So using the last bit of power he still had he called out a small monkey. Danzo upon seeing this quickly made his way across the arena. But just as he was about to kill the small primate it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "What have you done you old monkey"?. Danzo yelled. "I have sealed your fate Danzo". Hiruzen said before his eyes lost focus and his heart stalled.

Meanwhile far to the north in the Land Of Iron lived a blacksmith who was hard at work forging a sword for one of the many samurai that called the Land Of Iron there home. He was just about done with it when the sound of a summons made the man slowly turn. "A monkey"? The man said to himself. The man quickly began looking for his summons book upon realizing what this meant. The monkey as if understanding simply waited until the man was ready only than did it start talking. It took the man some time but the message was clear. He was needed in the Land Of Fire. He was needed in Konohagakure.

In a small resort town far from the Land Of Fire one could find two-thirds of a legendary trio. "For the 1000th time I'm not going back to that damnable village". Tsunade told her perverted teammate. Just as Jiraiya was about to reply the very same monkey appeared in a cloud of smoke. However unlike the blacksmith both could understand what the small primate was saying. Mostly anyway. Soon after it had left the air suddenly drop by several degrees. Jiraiya wasn't sure if it was the wind that was blowing or something far less pleasant. But if how his female teammate was shaking was any indication he would have to guess it was the latter. Jiraiya eyed his female teammate with concern. "Did you know"? She asked her tone cold and distant. "Minato was one of my students...so yes I knew". Jiraiya replied carefully. You knew all this time and didn't say anything". Her tone grew ever colder and ever more distant. If such a thing was at all possible. "No never it was just that...will you never let me say why... as soon as I would start you would always cut me off". Jiraiya replied to the buxom beauty next to him.

For a time nothing was said nor a sound made. It was as if the world had stopped in all it's actions and activities. Tsunade finally at long last turned to face her teammate. "I'll return but only for them, am I clear"! Tsunade said in a way that left no room for misunderstanding. "Yes I understand". Jiraiya said before both ninja began the long trek home. A trek that would take the better part of the week.

Meanwhile in the village council chambers stood Danzo. All the assembled knew what this meant. Even if many of them would have loved for Hiruzen to be the man making the speech. However his severed head was undeniable proof that was now and forever more an impossibility. I, Danzo Shimura clan head of the Shimura and now fifth hokage of Konohagakure henceforth call this meeting adjourned. As the many clan heads began to slowly file out Danzo couldn't help but feel no small part of joy at his most recent accomplishment. But he would soon find that his rule would be an admittedly short one.


	5. Preparations For War

Chapter 5-Preparations For War.

The high winds typical of the Land Of Iron blew across the snow covered land. The cold air bit into his face making it hard to see where he was going. But at long last he had made it to his destination. A small cottage with thin wispy clouds of smoke coming from it's chimney.

Once he was inside the small cottage he set himself to the task of warming himself next to the fire. This year's winter had been much harsher than usual. Something that he was honestly surprised by given how far north he was. But soon he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the second floor. The blacksmith waited ever so patiently for the hug he was surely about to receive. He didn't have to wait long before his daughter walked into the room. He eyed the girl. No that was no longer true. She was now a woman. He had to constantly remind himself of that fact. Her long red hair ran down her back like a crimson waterfall. Not to dissimilar to someone else he knew. "You're home early father what's going on"? She asked. "Yuna-chan can you please inform our host we'll be leaving soon". Her father asked as he was busy packing his things inside a traveling scroll. "Are you sure this is a good idea"? Yuna asked looking at her father worried. "No but it can't be helped". He said as he placed the last of his things inside the scroll. "Why"? Yuna asked still not at all understanding the need. "It's very complicated but needless to say we must go". Her father said as he opened the door and walked out.

The hustle and bustle of the small port town was one Jiraiya had grown accustomed to. Being the spy master for Konohagakure had ensured he had seen most of the known world. From the pleasure houses all the way down to the slave dens. He had seen it all. He had done it all. As for Tsunade all she had said to him was to buy the tickets to board a transport ship. Her mind still going over the news. Their sensei was gone. Killed by his very own teammate. She could feel her eyes begin to moisten somewhat. "Are you ok"? Jiraiya asked as he looked at her with concern. "I'm fine let's just get to the ship". Tsunade replied never once meeting his eyes.

Yuna slowly made her way to an innately decorated building. The foot high snow slowed her down considerably but after a full ten minutes of walking she could finally see the building in question. The samurai guards posted outside all bowed to her. She knew it was done more out of respect to her father's past deeds than to herself or to her clan. Paying that no mind however she opened the doors and entered the building. Once she was inside she could see the many massive stone statues all depicting notable samurai from the Land Of Iron. She loved how beautiful everything was inside this place. From the artwork to the statues. She however had a job to do and so she quickly made her way upstairs. Upon reaching the top floor she knocked upon the door. It wasn't long before the door opened to reveal general Mifune.

-  
"Yuna-chan how may I help you today". Mifune asked giving her a kind smile. "Father has asked me to inform you that we'll all be going soon". She replied to his question. Mifune said nothing as he took in the news. "Why now after all this time"? Mifune asked her not fully understanding the sudden urgency. Yuna proceeded to explain the situation to him. "I see, will I wish you luck on your journey". Mifune said as he gave her a hug.

By the time the last clan member entered into the arena the sun had long since set. "What's going on". One of them asked. Be patient i'm sure we'll find out soon enough ". Replied another. After waiting for nearly an hour Yuna's father made his way to the podium. He called for silence and soon the room fell silent. "As i'm sure your aware I, Ashina Uzumaki have summoned you all here to announce that we will soon be departing for Konohagakure. Ashina said before the room descended into chaos. It took several long minutes before he could continue. "I have it on good authority that my sister yet lives and she has two children, a boy and girl both are likely in immense danger". Ashina said before once again chaos resumed. Who dares to threaten the crown prince and princess"? A man asked his sword partially drawn out to show his intentions to the fool or fools. "Danzo". Was all that needed to be said before all were in agreement. Danzo would woe the day he made an enemy of the Uzumaki clan. The chants of nearly 20,000 men and women sounded in unison. War was coming to Konohagakure.


	6. Enemy At The Gates

Chapter 6: Enemy At The Gates.

Naruto's whole world had seemingly been over turned virtually over night. First came the news that the kind old hokage that he had known for all of his life had been killed. By his very own teammate no less. Next was being kidnapped inside his own home in the middle of the night and being thrown inside a jail cell along side his baby sister Naruko. Unbeknownst to either Naruto Naruko or Danzo a fleet of ships were already making it's way down to Konohagakure with the sole aim of liberating them from Danzo's tyrannical rule.

Ashina Uzumaki could be seen along side general Mifune. "You do realize that we are breaking our neutrality with all of the ninja nations by doing this". Mifune said giving Ashina a side ways glance. "I do". Ashina replied never once removing his eyes from the map of Konohagakure. "So what's the plan"? Mifune asked as he slowly walked over to eye the map for himself. He could already tell that the walls would take a fairly good beating before they would fall. "An all out assault is simply impractical, we would just be cut down to nothing long before we could save my niece and nephew". Ashina said still looking for any possible way inside the heavily guarded ninja village. "What about your sister? Kushina right"? Mifune asked unsure if that was in fact her name. "That's right, but I wouldn't worry too much about her, she is an ANBU level ninja after all. She'll be fine on her own". Ashina replied before pointing to what looked to be an abandoned tunnel on the outskirts of the village. "That's it, that is our way inside, have your men ready when I give the signal". Ashina said as he rolled up the map. "You didn't even say what the hell it was". Mifune said just as Ashina walked out of the room. "I really hate it when he does that". Mifune muttered under his breath. The nearby samurai all laughed at the poor general's misfortune.

Deer could honestly say this posting sucked. All he did all day was look at rocks slowly being over taken by the high tide. "Anything to report"? His sole companion Bear asked. "Aside from seeing a dolphin jump out of the water about an hour ago than no". Deer replied. It was clear he wanted to do anything and be anywhere else. Bear could understand how the poor man felt. He had done his fair share of bad postings in the past. But that came with the job. Being an ANBU didn't always mean non-stop action. It also meant doing jobs like this. Being sent to some out of the way place to watch rocks or trees for possibly weeks on end looking for anything out of place. "It's not all bad". Bear said as he took his seat next to Deer. "I'm with you". Bear couldn't help but to laugh at his companions reaction. "Yeah, your loads of fun". Deer said sarcastically. Bear pretended to be hurt by the comment. Just as Deer was about to tell him to stop being so over dramatic he heard a ping. At first it was slow but soon it grew in frequency until the sound was non-stop. Bear quickly wired headquarters for new orders. "This is Crow what do you have to report". The man asked on the other end of the line. "Massive fleet inbound estimated time of arrival is ten minutes". Bear said as he watched as the fleet slowly sailed past the outpost.

Konohagakure was in complete and utter chaos. Ninja were running to and fro trying desperately to get a handle on the situation. Reports and counter reports were both flooding into the war room at a high rate of speed with Danzo watching it all. Just than a chunin ran up. "Report". Danzo ordered. "Massive fleet is confirmed. Fleet consists of both The Land Of Iron and remnants of The Land Of Whirlpools". The chunin reported before Danzo sent him away. "Send a small detachment of men to secure our prize, i'm not about to lose my ace in the hole due to this mess". Danzo said before storming out of the room. "Yes sir". One of the ANBU replied before picking five others and exiting the war room.

Mifune was busy over seeing the unloading of both men and the war equipment from the many transport ships. A small campsite had already been established running down the length of the beach. Just than Ashina walked over to Mifune and said. "Konohagakure is just ten miles north of our current position. All you have to do is to keep them busy as I make my way through the old tunnel network". Ashina said before taking a handful of men and woman and disappearing Into the nearby forest. He still didn't know what the signal was but was sure he would know it when he saw it. So for the time being all Mifune could do was continue the task of unloading the ships as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile both Jiraiya and Tsunade could do nothing but stand on the top deck of there ship watching the invasion fleet from afar. "Tsunade is that flag what I think it is"? Jiraiya asked. "It is, but I thought the village had been destroyed years ago". Tsunade said stunned by this revelation. "Looks like you may still have some family yet". Jiraiya said placing his hand on her shoulder.

The walls of Konohagakure were lined with all level of ninja not all that dissimilar to that dark day on October 10th. The gates were closed and any and all defensive countermeasures were enacted. "You all know what is expected of you". A veteran jonin yelled out. His hair slowly turning white with age. He had been offered retirement many times and he had refused each and every time. It wasn't long before the sounds of men marching In mass could be heard in the distance. The banners of both The Land Of Iron and The Land Of Whirlpools flapped in the afternoon air. Mifune rode up on horseback his sword at the ready. "I'll only ask you just this once release Naruto and Naruko to us or else we'll going in ourselves". Mifune yelled out. I'll like to see you try you samurai piece of shit". One of the men on the walls said though he couldn't figure out who had said it. Needless to say he now had his answer and it was now time to in Ashina's own words :knock on the door:.

Meanwhile Ashina and his small group were knee deep in sewer water. "Ok this should be it". Ashina said moving aside so Yuna could do her thing. It wasn't long before the well had become a new door. Dust filled the small space making it hard to breathe. But before they could take even a few steps forward Danzo's men entered the hallway. Both groups eyed each other until a droplet of water hit the floor. The battle for Konohagakure had only just began.


	7. Family Reunion

The battle between the two groups was intense. Sparks flew through the air as sword met sword and kunai met kunai. The small cramped space there were fighting in made it that much harder to gain any real edge over there enemy. But in the end Ashina's group had won out. "Yunacan you feel anything"? Ashina asked as he cleaned himself of the blood that had landed on him. "I can feel two chakra signatures just down the hall a ways, one is weaker than the other". Yunasaid as she took the lead. The others soon followed her into the inky darkness of the underground base.

Meanwhile Mifune eyed the ongoing battle from atop a nearby hill. The loud reports of the cannons reverberated through the evening air. The ninja on the walls had slowed considerably in there defense of the village. He could even see a fair few of them being taken away due to fatigue. He couldn't rightly blame them. Hours of this would make even the best of them tired after firing off one powerful jutsu after another for hours on end. Just than a man ran up. His uniform marking him as one of the cannoneer's. The man had a look of worry etched on his face. As if the next few words he uttered could very will be his last. "What is it that troubles you Kazuki"? Mifune asked turning to face the younger man fully. Kazuki upon hearing his name shot to attention. "Sir we are nearly out of ammo for the cannons". Kazuki said before once again having the very same worried expression return to his face. "Your nearly out of ammo". Mifune said utterly confused. "Didn't you unload the cannon ammo yourself"? Mifune asked the younger man. "I did but I didn't unload the whole load. I was under the impression we were invading and not this holding them in place business sir". Kazuki replied. Mifune wasn't sure on what to do. On one hand he could send him back to unload the rest of the cannon ammo. But that would mean nearly half of the cannons would fall silent for an hour or more. On the other hand he could push into the village. That however wasn't part of the plan. But it was the most sensible of the two choices presented to him. He would need to meet with his command staff to discuss how to proceed. "Return to your men Kazuki". Ashina said before he began walking over to the command tent. As he did so he hoped Ashina and his group were having better luck on there end.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had finally been able to disembark from the transport ship. As soon as they were off they took to the trees. Tsunade was in the lead while Jiraiya was some distance behind. He like his life-long teammate wasn't sure on how to take the news. But he was sure of one thing. The invasion was by no means a coincidence. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out who his beloved sensei had contacted in his last living moments. That fact alone wounded his pride not only as a ninja but as a spy master. It wasn't long before both could hear the sound of cannon shot in the distance. The sound was a constant reminder of what lay ahead of them. But hearing the sound was one thing seeing it was something else altogether. The whole area was filled with tents, men and cannons. "My god look at the size of this, there must be thousands of them". Jiraiya said shocked by the size of the army attacking his beloved village. But just as the two highly skilled ninja were about to enter the open field a samurai on horseback rode up. His sword already drawn and at the ready. "State your business". The masked samurai ordered. I'm Jiraiya and this is my teammate Tsunade, we came for Naruko and Naruto". Jiraiya said in a calm tone of voice. He was a ninja. A sword to his neck was nothing new to the skilled ninja. The man eyed the two before him long and hard before returning his sword to it's sheath. "Lord Mifune would very much like to see you. His tent is the biggest one at the base of the hill". The samurai said before turning around and riding away at high speed.

Danzo was livid. The men he had dispatched to retrieve his :prize: hadn't returned and he was done waiting for them. If they hadn't returned yet than they were as good as dead. So he would deal with the invaders himself. As he left his office he took what would soon be his undoing. The dragon summoning scroll.

Ashina and the others had been walking down the hallway for what felt like an hour. "Dear when you said a ways down the hall I was expecting a few more minutes not this marathon". Ashina said giving his daughter an annoyed look. "Sorry father but it shouldn't be long now". Yuna said as she walked down the hallway. After another ten or so minutes she stopped. "Is something the matter"? Ashina asked. "No everything's fine. One of these jail cells is the one we need everybody start looking around for them". Yuna said doing just that. Ashina had looked through what felt like hundreds of jail cells all to no avail. He had lost all hope of ever finding them until he heard the sound of a girl crying. It was extremely faint and nearly imperceptible even to his ears but he had heard it. So running to the sound and firing a very focused blast of chakra he removed the lock and opened the door. What he saw inside that jail cell made his blood boil with rage. Naruko was nothing but skin and bone and her brother wasn't much better. Who...are you"? Naruto asked still trying to protect his baby sister even in his weakened state. "My name is Ashina, Ashina Uzumaki and i'm your uncle.


	8. Danzo's Trump Card

Chapter 8: Danzo's Trump Card.

AN: I'm going to have the rest of the battle take place at the start of chapter 9. I was going to have it all be inside chapter 8 but I feel that it would just drag it on for too long. Besides my new idea works better this way.

AN2: In an unofficial way the first 9 chapters can be viewed as the first act of the story. Naruto has his clan with him now. Danzo is ran off he'll be back and it'll keep Naruto/Naruko busy. It'll also allow me to start giving the two more time story-wise that I couldn't do as all this shit was going on.

AN3: Chapter 9 will have a time jump. At first I was going to 12-13 (Naruto ep1) but i'm no longer doing that i'll jump to around 9-10 this will cover training and just being in the spotlight story-wise.

As Danzo walked out of the hokage tower one thing was made very clear to him. The village was now truly in a state of war. Thick black columns of smoke could be seen rising all over the village. What few ninja could were quickly dispatched to battle the fires that now threatened to destroy what the invaders could not. He had only made it halfway down the tower when he had heard the unmistakable sound of the village walls falling. In the distance he could just make out the banners of both the Land Of Iron and the Land Of Whirlpools flapping in the air. The now setting sun giving the attacking army an almost holy like glow. The mere sight was nothing less then an insult to him personally. He had coveted the position of hokage nearly all of his life and he wasn't about to lose it all now. "When i'm done with you treacherous samurai the Land Of Iron will be nothing but a pile of ash". Danzo muttered to himself.

Meanwhile Ashina and the others had quickly taken the two obviously malnourished children to one of the many medical tents that now littered the area around the village. It was there that Tsunade finally laid her eyes on them. When she did she knew in her heart that Danzo had to go. Painfully would be the most preferable. Jiraiya shared the sentiment wholeheartedly. This was simply unforgivable. Hokage or not. This was just too much for the two highly skilled ninja to overlook. "Will they live"? Tsunade asked. "It's far too early to tell but we'll do our best". One of the many medics replied. Tsunade was about to go looking for the man responsible when a sound behind her made her turn. Naruto was trying to get up from his bed. But he was quickly lowered back onto the thin mattress. "Where is my sister? Where is Naruko"? Naruto asked looking frantically all around for her. Still very much the protective older brother. "She is being taken care of right now. She'll be back in a few more minutes don't you worry child". The very same medic replied in a calm tone of voice. The news seemed to put him at ease as he finally relaxed. It was at this time that Jiraiya made himself known to the boy. "Hello Naruto, i'm Jiraiya, I taught your father". Jiraiya said as he extended his hand to the boy. Naruto took it happily and gave him a very weak handshake. "It's nice to finally meet you, mother talks about you all the time". Jiraiya was sure that anything she had to say about him was anything but flattering. "What does she say about me"? He asked the boy. "That your a skilled ninja and that father was lucky to have had you be his sensei". Naruto replied before his body demanded sleep and his eyes closed. Soon after his admittedly loud snores filled the tent making everybody break out into a fit of giggles.

Meanwhile inside Konohagakure Kushina was currently racing to the gap that now existed in the village's northernmost wall. Only being slowed by the fallen debris from the cannons that still occasionally rained down onto the village. But she had quickly noticed that none of the shots ever hit any of the many residential districts. That oddity alone wouldn't have stopped or even slowed her down. But seeing the banner of her old home village sure as hell would. "That's impossible. I'm the only one left". She muttered to herself. "Unless that old bastard lied to me". The mere thought alone was enough to make her chakra briefly visible. That was if anybody had been around to have seen it. None were however. But before she could go on the war path hunting Danzo down somebody else had found her first. "Kushina is that you"? A boyish voice asked from behind her. Turning around she saw a young man with short reddish hair and mint green eyes. "Kazuki is that you"? Kushina asked. Both eyeing the other for but a moment before they gave each other a long deep hug. "I'm so happy your still alive"! Kushina said happily. "Why wouldn't I be"? Kazuki asked giving her a very confused look. "Wasn't the village destroyed"? Kushina asked. "No. Uzushiogakure was attacked that's true but we repealed the attackers. The village is fine". Kazuki said before he asked. "Who told you it was gone"? "Danzo did". She quickly replied. This only made her want to hunt Danzo down even more. As if summoned by that very thought Danzo soon appeared from around a street corner.

Danzo eyed the two ninja that now stood before him looking for any and all openings. He could find none as was expected. She was an ANBU after all. A captain at that. One of the very best the village had ever produced. As he did Kushina pulled out her katana as did Kazuki. Danzo's own blade was already covered in blood. Some of it still dripping onto the ground below. "What luck, two more of you to kill". Danzo said in a sickeningly happy tone of voice. A tone of voice that was totally out of place coming from a man such as he. His sword already at the ready. "You lied to me you old bastard"! Kushina yelled as her chakra began to flare even more than before. "So what if I did". Danzo replied. "I may have failed to destroy that cesspool you call a village but no matter. When i'm done with you i'll personally see to it's destruction myself". Danzo said before launching himself at the two before him.

Danzo moved far faster than one would expect from a man of his years. His attacks were but a blur to the eye. It was only due to Kushina and Kazuki's ninja instincts that saved them from Danzo's lightning fast attacks. But once the two had gotten use to his speed his advantage soon disappeared. As the battle continued Danzo quickly began to realize he was simply outclassed. I...will...not lose to you". Danzo said clearly exhausted from the long battle. "Danzo see reason. You have lost. The village is falling and when your treachery comes to light your rule will end". Kushina said. Danzo only laughed at her. "That is where your wrong. I have no intention of losing to you". Danzo said as he pulled out his trump card. The dragon summoning scroll. "Is that...it was you"! Kazuki yelled his eyes bore nothing but utter contempt. This man needed to die. He would see to it that he did. As slow and as painful as was humanly possible. Soon the whole area was filled with smoke. Algone's silhouette could just be seen inside the cloud. The final show down was just about to began.


	9. Departure To Uzushiogakure

The smoke had just started to clear from Danzo's summoning when Algone lunged forward only missing the two by just a few inches. Both Kushina and Kazuki knew that they had to prove to the king of dragons who they were fast or else be his newest meal. "Kushina I hope you have a plan". Kazuki said nervously. Never once removing his eyes from Algone's own form. She couldn't rightly blame the younger man. Seeing as that last attack had taken a small part of her ninja uniform. "We make for the opening in the wall than go from there". Kushina said before tossing a few small smoke grenades obscuring his view of them before they both made for the gap in the wall.

Algone however wasn't about to let the pair run off so easily and soon took to the rapidly darkening sky. Unleashing a white hot stream of fire that burned everything it made contact with. Danzo wasn't far behind the three being careful never to land atop one of the many burning buildings now left in Algone's wake. But before long the two jumped through the gap in the wall and out into the open field. The many tents now lay abandoned. The many men and women were now inside fighting with the leaf ninja. She hoped they were winning. She was sure her comrades would soon realize this wasn't an attack. Not really. Seeing as none of the vital infrastructure was being targeted. Nor were any of them being killed. Just incapacitated for a time. The fighting would if it hadn't already be over. At least for them.

On the other side of the field inside one of the many medical tents both Tsunade and Jiraiya watched as the two began to battle the massive dragon. Naruko had long since returned and was now resting peacefully atop her brother. His arms encompassed her own smaller form. A bed had been free for her to use but she had made it clear to them all that she was dead set on being with her brother. Not that they minded at all. It was probably for the best anyway. This wasn't really something they should see. Should the regrettable come to pass.

The once green field was now a barren landscape. Trees had been uprooted and were now on their sides. Large swaths of land were now burning uncontrollably. Both had done everything they could but nothing had worked. Algone's hide was far too thick for their kunai to do much more then bounce off. Their swords only left a few small minor scratches. Nothing too serious. It didn't much matter anyway seeing as both were now broken and discarded a few feet away from the pair. "I guess this is it Kushina-same". Kazuki said. All his hope now gone. Kushina however wasn't having any of that and hit him in the back of the head. "We'll find a way to win. Now start looking for a weakness of some kind". Kushina ordered. "Like what"? Kazuki asked still rubbing the back of his head but nevertheless complying with the order. "There on the back of his neck it's some kind a seal. That must be what's making him attack us. Can you remove it"? Kazuki asked. She looked at it and nodded. "Yes but I'll need you to keep him busy. Also keep an eye out for Danzo I know his around. He may try something". Kushina said before jumping into the trees. Her timing had to be perfect or else Algone may see her. Even she knew that this was it. If this should fail she would likely die. That thought alone terrified her to her core. Who would care for her Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan. No she would live. She wouldn't allow even the king of dragons to best her this day. She was the wife of the 4th hokage. An elite ANBU who had fought tooth-and-nail for her captaincy and lastly she was a mother with two beautiful children not far away. She had seen the two legendary ninja and had caught a glimpse of her two small children sleeping. She need only end this and she would be able to hold her baby's.

Kazuki had been forced to jump away from yet another lunge from Algone. But he had managed to place him right next to Kushina. So a minor success. He was however still worried. Danzo never tried anything. Not once. Had he ran off? Was he just buying his time until the last possible moment to attack? He honestly didn't know and if he was being totally honest he wasn't sure it would even matter. Seeing as he was running on the fumes of fumes. How he was still upright was nothing short of a miracle. But than he had heard it. The most beautiful sound in his whole life. "Release". At once Algone stopped and just looked at him. No move to attack just standing in place as if waiting to be told why on earth he was now in the middle of a battlefield. The battle was finally over. The invasion was finally over. But most of all Naruto and Naruko were safe and for Kushina that was all that mattered.

Many day's later with the reconstruction work already underway both Naruto and Naruko can be seen standing next to gate three. "Brother are you ok"? Naruko asked her traveling bag on the ground. "Yeah I'm fine Naruko-chan. It's just we'll be gone for a long time. I just want to memorize every little detail". Naruto said before hugging her. "You two ready to go"? Ashina said slowly walking up. The others had already left for home. They were to be one of the last to go. After all with a council member leaving as will as a notable ninja paperwork had to be filed. Like alot of paperwork. "Like towers of the stuff. How anything ever got done was a total mystery to the man. "Yeah". The two kids said before they slowly made their way down the dirt road


	10. Algone Is Saved

A Genin Hokage Story.

Chapter 1: Algone Is Saved.

Updated on 9-22-2018.

AN: At the time of this story he would be about 100 years old. He is thousands of years old at present. If anybody wants to give him a proper age I would be more than happy to give it.

AN2: Looking to see if the island the Uzumaki clan comes from had a name and finding nothing I'm going to give my own.

AN3: This is just an idea I had but seeing as Naruto will gain the dragon summoning scroll I feel he would gain an immunity to fire. As in he could walk into a fire and be fine. This would be after he has mastered it. Let me know if the idea shouldn't be used.

AN4: This is going to be done in chapters like the main story. So your getting two story's in one easy to read place. This however will be a smaller story and will cover the eventual union of the dragons and the Uzumaki clan.

Long before the sage of the six paths was born and long before the use of chakra was known throughout the world. The Uzumaki clan was a relatively small clan situated near what would one day become the Land of Waves. This particular story begins with an old monk walking slowly up one of the many hills that dotted the landscape of the small island of Uzuma. This man was one Hideaki Uzumaki.

Hideaki was a kind man who cared for all who had ever entered his small modest monastery at the foot of this very hill. He always enjoyed the view from atop this hill in particular. Seeing as it was the highest point on the island. The view coupled with the smell of the sea entering his nostrils had always made the old monk sigh happily. It was during this visit that he heard a sound. It was faint and at first he was unsure he had heard anything at all. That was until it had come again. Even at his old age of 70 he knew he had heard something. Of what he didn't know. But he was sure as log going to find out. So with that in mind he slowly began to rise to his feet and began to walk towards the area. As he did so the sound grew increasingly louder. Until he had crested the next hill over and looked down to the base of it.

"Is that a dragon"? Hideaki said to himself as soon as he first saw the odd site now before him. That being of a small reddish/orangish colored dragon with one of it's wings pinned under a fallen boulder. It was a truly pitiful sight to behold. Upon realizing this Hideaki ran as fast as his old bones would allow him back to the village. It took him nearly ten minutes to make the trip back and when the normally stoic monk ran into the center of town like a man possessed by a demon people soon took notice of him.

"I need your help, A dragon is pinned under a rock". Hideaki said frantically waving his arms all around like a madman. At first nobody moved instead eyeing each other unsure on how best to react to this bold declaration. That was until Hashima Uzumaki, the current clan head walked up and placed his hand upon the older man's shoulders.

"Show us the way Hideaki". Hashima said. As soon as he said that the others soon joined in to help in this unusual rescue operation. It wasn't long before nearly the entirety of the village was helping in one form or another. Some of the younger men helped by joining in to lift the massive boulder. Others helped by cooking meals for the ones who were. But try as they may they could never make it move. Not even an inch.

"This isn't working Hideaki. We need to try something else". One of them said sweat dripping off his face. All the while the sound of the dragon crying out for help inspired them to try ever harder. This continued on for many a day and night without any success. Some soon took to giving the dragon food and water. Others still took to talking to him as it was later discovered. Later calling him Algone.

But at long last after nearly a week and alot of back-breaking labor they had finally done it. Algone was now free of his earthen prison. As soon as he was Algone flexed his sizeable wings. Once that was done and he was sure he could fly away he eyed everybody around him. That was until his eyes landed upon Hideaki's form. Soon Algone took a step forward than two then three until he was now face to face with Hideaki. His yellow eyes bore into Hideaki's own blue. Than without any warning at all he lifted his foot and lightly tapped his forehead. Sending Hideaki flying back into the massive crowd of people. All at once Hideaki's mind was bombarded by sights and sounds completely alien to him. He saw dragons of every color shape and size flying in the sky. Nests sat atop towers more than 100 feet high. The air was hot and the smell of volcanic ash filled his nostrils making him gag instinctually. Than just as soon as he noted that fact he was back. Algone was now gone and he was at a complete loss at what exactly had happened to him or where he had gone. But he was going to find out one way or another.


	11. Welcome To Uzushiogakure

Chapter 11: Welcome To Uzushiogakure

Whatever Naruto or Naruko had expected before they had crested the hill they could now honestly say they were blown away by the sheer size of the village now before them. Even from atop one of the tallest hills that surrounded the village of Uzushiogakure they still couldn't see it in it's entirety. The village just seemed to go on forever. Or at the very least as far as they could see before the many hills blocked their view of it.

Uzushiogakure had always been something their mother spoke of only rarely. To see it first hand had made the two small children understand why that was. Words alone could never do it any real justice. It had to be seen to be fully understood. The village walls made the ones back in Konohagakure look like some small child's sand castle. That is to say that an invasion of the village was nearly impossible if not already doomed for failure from the very start. The many new sites and sounds had also made the two have a very mild case of whiplash.

As the group continued to walk ever deeper into the village they could see as will as hear the many blacksmiths hammering upon their medals. Forging and reshaping it into more useable things. Such as swords, kunai and ninja stars. They could also see the many small children playing hide-and-go-seek and other such games in the many parks situated all over the sizeable village. Naruto had even attempted to sneak off and play with them. But Kushina wasn't an ANBU captain for nothing and easily stopped her son from his would be escape attempt. Naruko all the while completely failing to hold in her laughter.

"Welcome to your new home. Lord Hisao will see you all first thing tomorrow so rest up you two". Ashina said before closing the door. "Mother who is lord Hisao"? Naruto asked as soon as the door had been closed. "He is the current Uzumaki clan head. He is a very wise and strong man and you two will show him the utmost respect at all times. Am I clear"? Kushina asked already knowing the answer. "Yes mother we will". The two said in unison.

The very next day the small family of three made their way to the clan heads home. The two guards posted outside bowed to them. Their eyes locking upon Naruto and Naruko's form before the door closed forcing the pair to resume their past activity. "That was the crown prince and princess". The guard on the left said. "I know that. Who else could they be? Their mother is lady Kushina for crying out loud". The other man said. "Wait that was lady Kushina"? The left one replied. "Yes now please stop talking". The right one said angrily. "Right sorry". The left man said before falling silent once more.

The three were quickly escorted to a waiting room not far from his office. "Lord Hisao is busy with a meeting right now. He should be done very soon. Please wait until I come get you". The kind woman said before bowing to them. With that done they waited. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into an hour. "What's taking him so long"? Naruto yelled out in utter boredom. "Brother we must be patient like the nice woman said". Naruko said still next to their mother. "I'm sorry your right Naruko-chan. But I really want to go eat". Naruto replied before his stomach made itself known. A low growl filled the air. "I hope that growl wasn't meant for me". The voice of an elderly man said. "I...um no not at all". Naruto said frantically waving his hands all around. "He does know I'm joking right"? The man said to Kushina. "No, best you tell him that or else he may make an even bigger fool of himself". Kushina said with an amused expression. "Oh I see". The man said now with the same expression upon his own face. Just then the woman from before entered the room. "I'm so sor...oh lord Hisao your...um right I'll just go". The woman said before slowly backing out of the room. Everybody in the room eyed the now closed door for a few seconds before all of them exploded into a long fit of laughter.

Soon after that the group were now in his office. Hisao sat behind his desk as Kushina sat opposite him. The two kids sat on one of the many comfy chairs in his office. "You wish for them to be trained by me"? Hisao asked wanting confirmation. "That's right". Kushina replied. This in turn made the old man eye them both. Long and hard. "You said they did a full year at your ninja academy right. May I look it over"? He asked already knowing the answer but proper procedure demanded that he ask anyway. "Yes, this should be everything. Will you do it"? Kushina asked him. Hisao took the paperwork and looked it over. He was honestly impressed with what he was seeing.

Naruto Uzumaki: age 6-7.

Taijutsu Mastery : Number 1 (Class size 25).

Weapons Mastery: Number 1 (Class size 20.

Jutsu Mastery: Number 1 (Class size 25.

Track Times.

1:28 minute: Easy. Average time-1:48.

1:55 minute: Medium. Average time: 2:12.

2:10 minutes: Hard. Average time-2:47.

Naruko's own were much the same as her brothers being the runner up in just about everything.

"I'll do it. But this isn't going to be as easy. I'm going to push them to the utmost. Do you understand"? Hisao asked her worried for the two. "I'm sure they can handle it. I trained them personally. They are used to such things. Kakashi even helped me with their training when I couldn't from time to time." Kushina said taking the paperwork back and placing it inside a small scroll. "Will ok if your sure. We'll start in a few days. We'll began with the basics and see how it goes". Hisao said and with that the meeting was over and the small family went home. For both Naruto and Naruko a whole new chapter of their lives had only just begin.


	12. The Training Begins

Chapter 12: The Training Begins .

AN: Does anybody know what Orochimaru's eye color is? I want to say it's a brown/gold color but if anybody can give me something a bit more specific that would be very useful to me.

AN2: No Naruko isn't replacing Sakura or Ino. If I recall right both were trained under Tsunade in the three year time jump. But she will be one of them and likely the best of the three. Not by much but it should be clear to anybody that she would be the better of the group. Also no Naruto and Naruko will not be on the same team that would be way too overpowered. But both will be on skilled teams so would rise at about the same time. So more OC ( original characters) will likely show up after the time jump.

AN3: Yes the river bit was letting you know he shows up. Not sure how much he'll be in this story but yeah. He'll be in the next chapter and likely more going forward. The chunin exams will also happen so he'll be in that chapter for sure.

Both Naruto and Naruko entered the training ground. The training ground was fairly sizeable and would easily be able to accommodate their needs. Their mother stood on the edge of the field underneath one of the many trees that surrounded the training ground. She was near enough to see everything going on. But far enough away as to not be in their way once the training got started. A river also snaked it's way through the training ground on the left side. The pair soon started to warm up with their basic chakra controls. Starting with one leaf than two than three. Adding more until they couldn't hold them all in place. "Five a new record Naruto-kun. I'm so proud of you". Kushina said happily before looking over and seeing Naruko adding her sixth leaf. By the time had Hisao entered a few minutes later Naruko had already added another two leaves making her total eight. Naruto on the other hand added only one more making his total six.

Meanwhile Danzo was slowly making his way to a seemingly insignificant cave on the outskirts of a relatively poor village in the Land Of Fire. Danzo had made his escape upon realizing the two Uzumaki's had seen the seal. If Danzo was anything it was careful and knew even if they should fail his rule as hokage was now and forever more over. If he was going to have his revenge on them he would need help. It was why he was now inside this very cave. "Were you followed"? A voice in the darkness asked. The cave making it hard to pin the direction it came from down. "No". Danzo replied ready in case the snake tried anything. "I assume you came for what we talked about"? The voice asked now sounding much closer than the last time he had spoke. Again Danzo failed to pin it down. The cave walls echoing the man's voice making it nearly impossible. "Yes". Danzo said as the man finally came into the light. His skin was nearly white as if he had never known the sun . His eyes were a brownish/gold color. In his hand lay a small vial containing a greenish liquid. "This is a one way trip Danzo you understand? It'll also be very painful to you. But something tells me that doesn't much matter to you so enjoy". Orochimaru said before giving the former hokage the concoction. In seconds Danzo had downed it all. At first nothing happened than with the force of an S-rank jutsu his whole body was hit with the most unbearable pain. Orochimaru only eyed the man with clear indifference. He could have easily subdued the pain Danzo was now feeling but he was enjoying the site now before him far too much to do so. No he would deal with it until his concoction did it's work. A process that would take many long hours.

Meanwhile Naruko and Naruto were busy climbing trees. Naruto was about halfway up his and Naruko was nearing the top of her's. Both trees were more or less the same size showing a very clear distinction between the two. Naruko was more a medic type and Naruto was more a frontline fighter. "Send word to Konohagakure. We need Tsunade". Hisao ordered one of his aids who promptly bowed before running off to complete his task. "That's good you two. Now we start with the real training". Hisao said before unsealing two small wristbands. "Put them on". Hisao ordered. The two eyed each other unsure as to why but nevertheless did as they were told. "Good now pour some chakra into them until you hear a click. One click any more and it'll be too much for you two right now. Again both did as they were told. As soon as they both heard the sound of a click both their arms felt heavy. "Good now try firing off a few kunai. Five shots. To pass you must have no fewer than 70 points. Until you can do this. Your be doing this and only this am I clear"? Hisao asked. Yes Hisao-sensei the two answered. Determined to not fail.

Naruto was first. Picking up his set of kunai he fired. The first didn't even hit the target instead flying past and into a tree ten feet behind. His second wasn't much better hitting the edge of the target and bouncing off winning him no points. The next three were better hitting something worthwhile but by the end he only had around 50 points. Naruko was next and like her brother she failed to gain the needed points. Hisao only nodded. He had been expecting that. Even so the two had done better than most. "Don't give me them faces. You both did very will given the added weight set upon you both. Most don't even hit the target the first time round you both did. A few times each. You both should be very proud. Even if you did fail to gain the needed points to pass". Hisao said making the two look even more determined to not fail the next time round. Hisao was happy to see that. They would need that very mindset moving forward. He wasn't lying when he said he would push them to the utmost in his office a few days before. He would push them, break them and than reform them into highly skilled ninjas. Once he was done with them he knew they would go far in life. Their names would be known throughout the world. What he didn't know was how true that would end up being.

Meanwhile back in Konohagakure Ino and the others in Naruko/Naruto's fan clubs were busy talking about the past few days. The last two weeks in particular. The oldest and longest reigning hokage was killed by his own teammate. Naruto and Naruko were kidnapped by said man and to top all that an Invasion had happened. An invasion that ended with both Naruko and Naruto leaving the village. Sakura held Ino as she cried. They all knew how she felt. The very day she was going to ask him out he was kidnapped and than a week later she was forced to hide in the many bunkers and by the time she was allowed outside her clans compound he was already gone. Sasuke wasn't much better. As soon as news hit that his Naruko-chan was no longer in the village he didn't do much more than cry all day. Itachi being forced to leave his baby brother food outside his room. His father didn't at all approve of this and so set up a training regime. If his son had his eyes on the forth hokage's only daughter he was going to be able to protect her. He had his clans pride to consider.


	13. Danzo's Regained Youth

Chapter 13: Danzo's Regained Youth.

AN: I was planning on pairing Naruko with Sasuke but somebody said that was overdone and so after alot of rewriting this chapter I give you Karin Uchiha. She is more or less Sasuke's Hinata just less shy.

A full week had passed and both Naruto and Naruko were busy practicing their kunai throwing in their backyard. Kushina could be seen watching not far away. A big smile could be seen on her face. She could tell that her Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan were finally getting used to the added weight from their chakra enhanced wristbands. She was sure that tomorrow would be the day they would finally pass Hisao's test and move onto his actual training. She would allow them both another ten minutes or so of practice before calling them both in for the night. Until then, however, she was content to just watch them both train.

The next day Naruto and Naruko were once again back inside the training ground. Naruto already had his handful of kunai in hand. His cerulean eyes locked onto the target with a look of pure concentration etched onto his face. With but a light flick of his wrist he let them all loose. The mere sight of four of his five kunai hitting true made the boy jump for joy. He had passed and would now be able to move on to the next part of his training under Hisao-sensei.

Now, however, it was time for Naruko to try her luck. Naruko picked up her set of kunai and slowly walked over to the target and just as her brother had only seconds before she to let loose her handful of kunai. She too also hit the center of the target with four of the five. Hisao gave them both an approving nod before getting up from his seat and congratulating them. "Not bad. Now the true training can begin". Hisao said in a menacing tone.

Danzo's eyes opened slowly. At first, all he could make out were various shades of greys and blacks. The next of his five senses to return to him was his hearing. He could make out the sound of water dripping slowly onto a stone floor not far away. Just then the door to the room opened and in walked Orochimaru with a tray of food and a small hand-held mirror. Oh, you're awake". The pale man said as he placed the tray of food next to Danzo's bed.

"I can't see". Danzo said still trying to make out anything other than the grey or black splotches but in the end, failing to do so.

"That's quite normal". Orochimaru said before elaborating. "Your brain is making new connections. I have more or less given you back your youth. It'll all come back in due time and likely even better than it ever was before". Orochimaru said before turning around and exiting the room.

"Given me back my youth". Danzo said to himself blown away at the implications of that one statement. If he could do this what else could he do? The mere thought made him almost giddy with excitement. He quickly made plans to contact his associates back inside Konohagakure as soon as possible.

Meanwhile back inside Konohagakure, the new Hokage was busy dealing with yet another meeting. He understood the need for such meetings really he did but the frequency of them was in his own words. "Quite troublesome". Like really who needs to meet three days in a row to talk about the exact same thing. The worst part was it was for a water fountain of all things.

"I'm sorry but all this talk over a bloody water fountain is really stupid". Shikaku Nara said to all assembled. Making everybody in the council chambers to look at each other utterly confused.

"Um...sir we are now talking about tax cuts and education reform. That meeting was over an hour ago. You know the one you had been asleep for, sir". A councilman said pushing his over-sized glasses back up his nose only for it to once again fall right back down.

"Oh...sorry". Shikaku said feeling quite embarrassed. He now had alot more respect to Hiruzen Sarutobi. This job was going to make him lose his mind one day he just knew it.

As Shikaku was busy with yet another meeting Sasuke was busy training. So focused on his own training that he had failed to notice the person walking up from behind him until he was quite literally tackled to the ground.

"Karin get off me". Sasuke said before feeling the smaller girl do just that. Her basic sharingan on full display.

Oh, you unlocked yours". Sasuke said amazed. He had been trying to unlock his for years and yet somehow she had still beat him to it.

"Your not mad are you? That a girl beat you at something"? Karin asked worried that he would be upset with her.

"No, I'm happy for you, really I am. I just wish I could unlock mine soon. I can feel it but I always lose it at the last second". Sasuke said before kicking a nearby rock before turning his back to her. Karin unsure on what to do simply hugged his back.

"You can do it Sasuke-kun. I know you can your one of the best in our age group". Karin said. She could feel the boy relax in her arms but still, she kept holding him in her arms.

"Thanks for that". Sasuke said before an idea came to him. "Do you...I mean...would you like to train with me"? Sasuke asked red-faced. Why was he red-faced didn't he like Naruko-chan.

"I'll love to Sasuke-kun, but I can't today father wants me home before dark. Tomorrow I could, Is that ok with you"? Karin asked.

"That's fine I'll see you then". Sasuke said before breaking the hug and walking home. The setting sun at his back. Karin for her part squealed in excitement. She had always had a crush on him and now she had her chance to be with him. Sure it was only training but her mother had found love by training with her father. So maybe just maybe the same thing would happen to her. At least she hoped that it would.


	14. The Punishment

Chapter 14: The Punishment.

AN: A nice small chapter showing Naruto being a seven year old kid. I may do a time jump in the next chapter to maybe the age of ten or just before they go back home. He'll most likely have his sword by then.

Hisao looked at the two kids before him. He felt both proud, as well as a little sympathetic for what he was about to subject them both to. He, however had little doubt in his mind that they could both handle this next phase of training. Seeing as they both had just passed his first test using what felt like Jonin level kunai due to the added weight due to their wristbands but he would keep that bit of information to himself. But still, he always worried about being too hard too soon on kids their age.

"You should both feel proud at your most recent accomplishment. Most people twice your age would need weeks to do what you both did in a little over a weeks time". Hisao said before he became serious. Upon seeing this both kids got ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

"Put them on". Hisao said before dropping a set of what looked like leg warmers. Upon picking them up they felt extremely light.

"Go on kids put them on your legs". Hisao said seeing the confusion upon the children's faces. Once that had been done he then ordered them to pour their chakra into them as they had about a week before.

"Holy log. I can't move my legs at all." Naruto said as he attempted to lift his left leg only to fail to so much as move it an inch. His sister was no better. Hisao could only shake his head in amusement at what the two had done.

"You put too much in. Ease up your chakra a bit". Hisao said as he watched as the two lowered it to a much more sensible setting.

"Now what Hisao-sensei"? Naruto asked. Happy he could once again move his leg. Upon hearing this Hisao's eyes grew dark.

"Oh, that's easy Naruto-kun I want you to run". Hisao said before gesturing towards an old temple off in the distance. The temple sat atop what looked to be the biggest hill on the island.

"You want us to run to some old temple"? Naruto asked not at all understanding. Naruko was equally as confused however she, unlike her brother, lack the self-confidence to voice it. Her brother was the talker. The one who would voice his opinion for all to hear. She, on the other hand, enjoyed a nice cup of tea with mother and making sand castles. She didn't know why she loved the feel of sand under her feet. She just did. It could have been due to the times their mother would take them to the Land Of Sun each and every summer.

"Naruko...Naruko-chan". So deep into her own mind that she didn't sense that in-coming pebble. Thus, upon impact with her head she promptly fell to the ground.

"Ow! Naruto that really hurt". Naruko said rubbing her forehead with tears forming in her eyes. Naruto was about to apologize but stopped when he saw the look Hisao-sensei was giving him.

"What"? Naruto asked upon seeing the man's face.

"Up the setting now boy". Hisao said with absolute authority in his voice.

"But sensei". Naruto said begging the man to not make him do it.

"Do it Naruto or I'll have you up it by two". Hisao said as he gave Naruko the go ahead and off she ran. For once not caring that her brother wasn't with her. For now anyway.

"My legs feel heavy". Naruto complained. he was now only able to lift his legs. He knew he had messed up but not even mother was this hard on him.

" Violence is never the answer, especially with family. You said you wanted to be Hokage one day or am I mistaken"? Hisao asked the boy.

"I do Hisao-sensei". Naruto replied.

"Do you think he or she would hit their people just because they were not being heard"? Hisao asked the boy. He was still young. This was to be expected after all. But Naruto wasn't just any boy he was a Hokage in training. He would be trained to be a ninja like his sister but he would also be trained in the art of diplomacy, history, governments, and bureaucracy.

"No. I'm sorry Hisao-sensei. I'll do better". Naruto said before shooting off into the woods and towards the distant temple.

It wasn't long before he met up with his sister her blood red hair blowing in the wind. She said nothing nor looked his way. He could see the slowly forming bruise on her forehead. He knew he had allowed his emotions to override his judgment. He would never again allow that to happen. Never again he said in his mind.

"I'm sorry about that Naruko. I just wanted to get going and you were. Naruto began before being cut off.

"I was what"? Naruko shot back. Her hair doing that nine tails thing their mother's did. Was that some jutsu they both had or was something genetic to Uzumaki woman.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry I'll never do that again it's a promise of a lifetime". Naruto said with a look of pure seriousness.

Naruko said nothing only looking at her brother. The pain was mostly gone anyway and besidesshe knew Naruto was sorry. She also knew that he had really pushed himself to meet back up with her. The deep implants in the soil was proof of that fact as was his red face and his heavy breathing.

"I forgive you brother". Naruko said before hugging her brother tightly.

"I love you Naruko-chan". Naruto said as he held her in his arms.

I love you to Naruto-kun". Naruko replied back. It wasn't long before both once again resumed their run to the temple unsure why they were going to it or it's significance in the coming days and weeks.


	15. The Dragon Temple

Chapter 15: The Dragon Temple.

By the time the two had exited the woods and reached the base of the hill, both Naruto and Naruko could already see Hisao at the doors of the temple waiting patiently for them both.

"How did he beat us to this place"? Naruto asked his sister amazed at the man's apparent speed.

"I don't know". Naruko replied equally as confused as her brother. But for now, however, they needed to get to the top of the hill. A task easier said than done with the added weight on both of their legs and the steep gradient of the hill itself. The light rain the other day had also made the grass wet and slippery. It was made that much worse when Hisao started yelling out encouragement from up above.

"Grr, his making fun of us. Naruto said with an annoyed look on his face. He would show Hisao-sensei never to underestimate Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Good job. Only took you two about 52 minutes to make the mile-long trip to this place but not bad. Now, this is the dragon temple. Your to be on your utmost best behavior in this place, am I clear?". Hisao asked. Giving the two a hard look.

"Yes, Hisao-sensei". Both said in unison somewhat excited to see what was inside this place. Upon entering the temple both could feel the sudden shift in temperature thanks in no small part to the many fires all over the temple grounds. On both sides of the room, they could see statues of what looked to be winged lizards. But what really got the kid's attention was the massive ring-like gate on the far end of the room.

"How is that showing us this"? Naruto asked seeing a volcano on the other side of the gate.

"That's the Land Of Dragons. That's what we call it anyway. Its real name would just sound like gibberish to you two. Hisao said before turning to face them. His face once again serious.

"You two are about to meet Algone. King of the dragons. Say nothing unless spoken to and bow upon seeing him. Do you understand?" Hisao asked the two.

"Y..yes Hisao-sensei we understand". Naruto said taking Naruko's hand and slowly walking inside the gate.

Sasuke was many things. He was a perfectionist, a hard worker, and a massive cat lover. Which is why he was busy looking after a small litter of kittens.

"What you doing"? A voice asked from behind him but he was far too busy feeding a kitten to notice.

"Sasuke-kun I ask what you're doing"? Karin asked again this time a little bit less cheerful. But again he was too busy with the Kittens to pay her any mind. Seeing no other option Karin hit the boy right up-side his head.

"Ow. Who di...oh hi Karin. Do you need something"? Sasuke asked still rubbing the back of his head.

"Is that a cat? I didn't know you're a cat person Sasuke-kun. That's so cute"! Karin said before asking him why he was doing this and not meeting her in the training field.

"Um...will it wasn't my plan to be doing this but". Sasuke said before finding the girls face right up next to his own.

"But what Sasuke-kun"? Karin asked.

"But their mother died giving birth to them all so I started looking after them". Sasuke said before placing the small defenseless kitten back inside the cardboard box.

"Can I help Sasuke-kun"? Karin asked.

"Sure, Kiko needs feeding. Be careful Kiko is the smallest". Sasuke said before showing Karin all the kittens and who was who.

Naruto and Naruko couldn't help but be amazed at the sheer size of the creatures flying over their heads. Some were as big as whole houses others as small as a gecko.

"Hisao-sensei why do you have this gate or whatever"? Naruto asked still holding onto Naruko's hand. Hisao said nothing for a time but just as the boy was about to repeat his question he replied.

"Long ago many thousands of years we lived simple solitary lives. We fished the sea, We worked the land for farming and we raised livestock such as pigs, cows, sheep. You name it we likely had it on the island. We lived that way until one day this old monk runs right in the middle of town saying something about a dragon. At first, we did nothing until the clan head of the time voiced his support. Many a day and night passed as we worked on freeing the dragon. The very same you two are about to meet". Hisao said before seeing the towers of earth and rock.

"Look up kids. That's the nests of the dragons. The mothers keep the eggs warm as the fathers hunt for food to feed them. Dragons are social creatures. One day you both will be given a dragon egg to take care of. That dragon will be yours and yours alone. It's as much a part of your family as your brother or sister is to you". Hisao said emphasizing that point to Naruto. Who upon realizing this looked down in embarrassment. Hisao hated making the boy feel bad, really he did but he was to be Hokage one day. He needed to understand this most important lesson. That actions have consequences.

It wasn't long before the three had reached their destination.

"You two stand back". Hisao said before taking a few steps forward before speaking.

"Gobbtor, utomhismor, gitmobirz, ko". Soon after the earth began to shake to and fro as Algone unrolled himself and faced the three. His yellow eyes looked them all over. But Algone's eyes were drawn to Naruto's form in particular. Algone could feel immense power coming from the boy.

"You boy please step forward". Algone said. Naruto looked over at Hisao who was just as confused as he was. But in the end, gave him a nod. He would be safe. He was an Uzumaki after all. Algone's claw soon made contact with the boy and upon doing so Algone's eyes had been flooded with images of a battle yet to come.

"By the gods. This boy can't be human. No human could blow up the moon. Hell, he was more or less a god in his own right but not even he could do that. He had also seen the robes of the Hokage. The red and white really made it stand out amongst the sea of green-vested ninja.

Algone was sure this boy would go far in his life of that he was sure. Next, his eyes moved over to the girl. Again he asked her to step forward and again his claw made contact.

This time he saw tents. Row after row of tents. Filled with ninja from all corners of the globe. Leaf next to stone ninja and so on. He saw a woman with blood red hair busy healing a wounded soldier. Her hands covered in the greenish chakra of healing jutsus.

Algone was happy for them both but at the same time, he was also quite worried. For he had also seen a man. A man who wore the hat and robes of a kage but of a village not yet in existence. The Hidden Sound.


	16. To The Land Of iron We Go

Chapter 16: To The Land Of Iron We Go.

AN: This chapter ends the second ark to this story. Dubbed by me as the Uzushiogakure Training ark. I'm unsure what the next one will be but it's likely going to be the Land Of Waves mission.

In the years that followed their meeting with Algone, both Naruto and Naruko had been pushed to the utmost of both their physical and mental abilities.

For Naruko gone was the shy little girl who always hid behind her brother. She was now far more outgoing and talkative. She had also begun working under the tutelage of Tsunade. She was just learning the basics but Tsunade could already tell she had an unusually high level of mastery in the field of medical jutsu's. It would still be many years before she was on the same level as her but, for once in Tsunade's life she was sure she had a worthy successor in the sole daughter of the fourth Hokage.

For Naruto gone was the boy who allowed his emotions to get the better of him. He was now a much calmer person overall and able to form back up plans in mere seconds. He had also been tasked with many survival exercises over the past few years and with each, he would be given less and less to work with. Nevertheless, Naruto had always found a way to succeed. A fact that made Hisao quite proud of the boy.

But like all good things the time had finally come for them to once again return to the village of their birth. Their dragons still quite small sat peacefully atop their shoulders. For now however, they could only blow small and mostly harmless clouds of smoke. But in time they would be a force few if any would dare face in battle.

"Naruto you're nearing your 13th birthday. As such it's high time you had your very own sword". Hisao said. But it was clear to the two Uzumaki siblings that his old age was finally catching up to him. It had been many a week since their last spar with the man. Naruto was sure it was nothing too serious. Naruko, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. But seeing as Tsunade hadn't said anything about it she dismissed it. For now anyway.

"Come on you two the Land Of Iron is nearly a week's journey". Tsunade said as she lightly pushed the two on their backs making them move up the hill. It wasn't long before the three were hidden by the many hills that dotted the nearby landscape.

"Kushina I have something I must tell you. It is of the highest importance". Hisao said turning to face the woman.

"What is it, lord Hisao"? Kushina asked unsure what this could be about.

"I didn't want to say anything before. Hisao began before eyeing the very same hill the two had entered and now had exited the village by. Memories flooding back to him of their training. He would miss them both very much. But this had to be done and he knew it. So with that in mind he slowly removed the greenish/blue hat from his head before lightly placing it in Kushina's hands. "I'm dying, Tsunade has done all she can but odds are high that I'll be gone this time next year. You're to be the newest Kage of Uzushiogakure".

Kushina for her part could say nothing. The revelation that she was to be a kage. To her own home village at that made her unable to say anything. It was only when she felt the hands of Hisao that her mind returned to the here and now.

"You will do great things for this village I just know it. Hisao said before pulling the woman in for a long hug.

"But what about Naruto and Naruko"? Kushina asked as she buried her face into the older man's neck.

"They will be fine. I sent a few of our people over to keep an eye on them for you. If anything too bad happens the dragons could have them back in less than a day's time. Besides that Algone likes them he has made sure the two are safe. It's why he was given his son".

"Naruto has Algone's son"? Kushina asked eyes wide at the very implication of that one statement.

"Yes. That boy is filled with surprises. You should be proud you have trained them both well". Hisao said before ending the hug and walking slowly back inside the village.

"Wait when will this become official"? Kushina asked holding the hat of the kage in her hands. The feeling was both odd but at the same time giving her overwhelming joy. She would soon be fulfilling one of her dreams. Becoming the kage of her village. But in the end she would be the kage not of Konohagakure but of it's sister village Uzushiogakure.

"It already is my dear. But your kage duty's will officially begin first thing tomorrow at 0600". Hisao said before being lost in the sea of people.

Tsunade, Naruto, and Naruko had stopped in a small inn on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. The small fire had helped in warming themselves up from the cold wind that blew across the land this time of year. The room itself was small housing three beds, a kitchen and a bathroom but Tsunade knew that was one bed too many. Naruko always slept alongside her brother. The two were asleep. Naruto's arms pulling Naruko's own form in closer to his.

Their dragons slept peacefully near the fireplace in a ball. As Tsunade picked at the fire her mind was going over the past few years. She still had family. Sure it wasn't her clan par say but the Uzumaki clan was related to her's going as far back as the time of the sage of the six paths.

She did hate what the leaf village had taken from her over the years but at the same time she couldn't help but want to train this girl. She had such promise in the medical arts. So much so that the very idea of letting it all go to waste was simply unacceptable to the skilled medic. No, she would train this girl and then she would gone. At least that was her plan.

By the time the trio made it to the Land Of Iron's capital city the sun had set long ago and the moon was now high in the sky. The foot high snow slowed them but they were no mere civilians. They were ninja. They would find an inn to rest for the night and than onto Ashina's blacksmith shop.


	17. Naruto's Sword

Chapter 17: Naruto's Sword.

AN: This is the best I could find online. Finding good pictures of kid naruto with a sword is next to impossible. Naruto's sword looks nothing like the sword shown. But I do like the red one on his back so maybe that with a dragon's head on the end with an arm-guard.

Naruto and Naruko both eyed the capital city of the Land of Iron as they walked ever deeper into the snow-covered land. It wasn't nearly as big as Konohagakure or Uzushiogakure but still, it was quite a sight to behold. The samurais all eyed the three ninja at first with suspicion only to soon realize who they in fact were. Upon this realization, the many samurai all gave a deep bow. This was honored guests after all and so only the very best would do.

It wasn't long before the three were taken to meet with general Mifune. The undisputed leader of the Land Of Iron.

"Hello, you two I'm, Mifune. I helped in saving you from whatever that Danzo fellow was planning for you two". Mifune said as he extended his hand to the pair. Tsunade, for her part simply nodded at him. He would have normally been upset with such a disrespectful action but upsetting this woman was a poor decision on the very best of days and her face said today was not such a day. Still, he would make note of that should she have a need to see him again. However unlikely such a thing would be. it wasn't long before the meeting was over and they were once more out in the cold walking to Ashina's small blacksmith shop.

Ashina was many things. A loving father to his daughter Yuna, A skilled swordsman and a sucker for a good game of cards. However, his mind wasn't on the bit of metal that now lay atop his table nor the icy wind that would always find it's way into his shop ever so often. But of whom now stood not ten feet away from him. The prince and princess of the Uzumaki clan. One of whom was to have a sword made by him. His dragon was quick to inform him who now ruled his home village. Their mother. The demon of the leaf. The red phantom alongside many others he knew full well had all been earned over her many years as an ANBU captain.

"I'm honored to have you two in my shop Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan". Ashina said happily before approaching the boy and looking him over. Hisao had done his utmost to make the boy the very best he could be and by log he had. He could find no baby fat on the boy whatsoever. Only lean muscle and the confidence to make full use of it.

"Do you have an idea for your blade Naruto-kun"? Ashina asked before being handed a scroll. Upon opening it he saw a complex looking schematic.

"By the gods' boy you aim high. This sword may as will be sentient given what you want to be done to it". Ashina said after memorizing the specifications.

"Can you make it"? Naruto asked unsure if he could, in fact, do what he wanted done and for that, he was given a hard look.

I'm Ashina Uzumaki the best blacksmith in the world. If I can't make it nobody can". Ashina proclaimed quite proudly.

Meanwhile back inside Konohagakure, another blacksmith sneezed waking up his daughter from her nap.

"Father are you ok that was a big one"? The girl asked handing the man a box of tissues.

Yes, dear, I'm fine just that time of year I guess". The man said before once more returning to the task at hand. For a time the girl said nothing before she nodded her head and went back to sleep. The genin exams were in less than a week and she needed to be ready.

Hours passed as Ashina hammered upon the metal. Sparks flew through the air but at long last the sword was ready.

"Wait, before you finish can you please add this"? Naruto asked as he pulled out a small container of blue blood.

"You want to add dragons blood to this"? Ashina asked.

"Yes. My dragon gave me the idea. You don't mind...do you"? Naruto asked worried the older man would say no.

"Your...dragon"? Ashina said out loud unsure if he had heard that right.

"Yes why"? Naruto asked. Ashina said nothing before just taking it and adding the blood to the sword. If the boy's dragon was fine with it who was he to say no.

The blade itself was nearly a foot long and decorated with complex designs. It was truly a masterpiece. A lethal masterpiece but still. Giving it a few test swings he found it felt almost weightless.

"Can I try brother"? Naruko asked before being given the sword. At once the sword hit the floor.

"It's too heavy". Naruko yelled out trying to pick it up from the floor. Naruto eyed his dragon who almost looked to be laughing.

"Miko stop it now"! Naruto said and at once the sword was weightless again.

"I don't understand this at all". Ashina said. He had never seen such a thing in his life.

"Miko can feel who has the sword. If he deems the holder unworthy he makes it weight a ton. That's what he says anyway". Naruto replied.

"So why did the sword fall when Naruko-chan was holding it"? Ashina asked completely confused.

"He likes to prank people". Naruto answered.

I...see will now that's done my time in this cold land is at its end. I'm coming with you. Good news my dragons bigger we'll enter Konohagakure with style". Ashina said before striking a pose.

"You're a loser uncle". Naruko said making the man deflate.

"Why so mean Naruko-chan". Ashina said with his head low but nobody paid him any mind.


	18. Welcome Back Home Naruto

Chapter 18: Welcome Back Home Naruto.

AN: I wasn't planning on starting work on another chapter until the 19th but I can't sleep so I'm doing it now at around 2:30 AM.

AN2: I'm not sure how fast to go with Naruto/Ino. Should it be done fast like he falls in love after the date?

Or

Over time like post 4th great ninja world war? Let me know as I'm new to that kind of thing.

As both Naruto and Naruko rode upon Ashina's dragon one thought, in particular, was at the forefront of their minds. How much had the village changed over the past few years? After all, they had been both gone for the better part of seven years. Would any of their classmates even remember them? Would they even care that they were back? So many questions without any clear answers.

"Kids we're just about a mile out. The village gates should be coming up in just a few more seconds"! Ashina yelled back as the wind made it hard to hear what he was saying. True to his word the two massive wooden gates soon came into view. The Uzumaki clan symbol clearly displayed on each.

"Nekki let's give them a show". Ashina said telepathically. Nekki simply nodded before adding a bit more speed forcing the two kids to add even more chakra unless they wanted an unplanned trip to the ground below.

At that very moment, Ino was walking down the main road of the village when the sound of something made her turn her head to the sky. What she saw blew her away.

"That's a dragon. Why would a dragon be over...could it be that he is back"? Ino asked herself before turning around and running after it as best as she could.

"This is my stop guys". Naruto said before jumping off the dragon scaring the ever-loving shit out of Ashina who was only able to see the boy fall to the ground nearly 1,000 feet below them. Naruko, for her part, could only roll her eyes at this.

"Show off much". Was her thoughts before enjoying poor old Ashina losing his mind over nothing.

"500, 400, 300, 200, 100". Naruto counted down before firing a kunai into the ground at just 75 feet above the uncaring forest floor below him. Soon after he was safely on the ground if however a little disorientated from the stunt he had just pulled only seconds before and just in time for Ino to run right into him.

"I'm so sor...NARUTO-KUN". Ino yelled out in pure joy before giving him the biggest hug possible.

"Ino-chan...can't...breathe...your...killing...me". Naruto said as his face turned blue. Upon seeing this she let the poor boy go. Once he had regained color in his face he looked at Ino and what he saw blew him away. Ino had always been cute. Even his six-year-old self knew that much but now she was beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her everything really.

"Naruto-kun now that your back maybe you may want to go on a date...with me". Ino asked fearing that he would say no and break her heart.

"A...date like a date date or a social date"? Naruto asked unclear what she was asking. At this Ino's face turned red in embarrassment.

"A date date". Ino replied.

"Oh um...I can't today I have to meet the Hokage and deal with paperwork. I'm technically not a citizen of the village yet so can't buy anything". Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh... I see that's fine another time". Ino said before falling in line with the boy as the two walked to the Hokage tower talking all the while.

"Oh, will Sasuke is dating a girl named Karin. Haven't met her yet but she is said to be really good. Sakura is doing fine she is the top student now at the academy. You not being around allowed others to gain that". Ino said elbowing the boy in his side lightly. At this Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"It wasn't all that hard Ino-chan. You did well in my time at the academy I'm sure you can take her place if you train". Naruto replied as he looked at the village. It was mostly the same. A few new shops and the sights and sounds of construction told him the village was growing.

"By the way, I left before the Hokage was named who is it"? Naruto asked looking at Ino.

"Shikaku, he is Shikamaru's dad. He was the guy who talked about having back up plans and the importance of strategy and tactics in battle". Ino replied just as the tower came into view. Once the two got to the doors Ino said her good-byes and turned to leave but before she could take even two steps Naruto took hold of her hand.

"Ino...about that date. I'm free in two days. Today I'll be busy with paperwork and the day after uncle Ashina is training me in the use of this". Naruto unsealed his sword.

"My god Naruto that thing must have cost a fortune". Ino said blown away at the level of craftsmanship such a blade would entail.

"It cost me nothing really only 1.5 million$". Naruto replied as if such a thing was nothing.

"How much money do you have"? Ino asked eyes wide at such a large sum of money being used on a sword.

"Will my mother is in the royal family of the Uzumaki clan and dad was Hokage so once I hit 16 and can become clan head about $100 million. Naruko being next in line would have around 80 million$". Naruto said answering her question.

"How? My whole clan only has around 10 million$ and we own most of the farmland.

"Ino half my family owns a village and the other half were assassins. It's why he could move so fast. That was the bloodline. Lightning fast speed and an overall higher IQ level. I and Naruko are the only ones left of dad's clan". Naruto said as tears formed. Ino pulled the boy into a hug as she allowed him to let it all out. Once he was done Naruto entered the tower and signed the paperwork. As for Ino, she had a date in two days time and she planned to make it a good one.


	19. The Date

Chapter 19: The Date.

AN: This is my first real attempt at doing anything even remotely romantic. Let me know how I did as I hope to do more of this moving forward.

Ino looked herself over in the mirror. She just couldn't help but to go over every last minute detail. She was about to go on her first true date. Sure she had taken her life-long best friends Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara out to eat on numerous occasions. But this time would be different. This was a date with one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of the fourth Hokage and without question one of the best the village has ever had the honor of producing. Even seven years after his departure many still talked highly of his time at the ninja academy. Namely, because he still held most of the newest records.

Naruto for his part was busy drying himself off from his shower. His hair still felt moist but he was sure by the time he made his way to Ino's house it would be dry. As he walked down to the kitchen he eyed Ashina trying to cook a meal. Keyword being try seeing as all he ended up doing was flooding the whole house with copious amounts of black smoke.

"Sorry. I'm used to a campfire". Ashina said backing away from the stove. His arms up as if he was surrendering.

"I'll cook the food in this house from now on uncle Ashina". Naruko said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Fine by me. Just don't kill me with your cooking". Ashina joked only to see Naruko eye the man with a deadpan expression.

"Try not to get yourself killed uncle. Naruko is just as bad as mother when she is upset". Naruto said before making his exit. The sound of a pan hitting the door told him he made it out just in time.

It only took him about ten minutes to make the trip to the other side of the village. Jumping down to street level he rang the doorbell and waited patiently. No sooner had he rang the bell the sound of footsteps quickly making its way to the door could be heard.

The door soon opened and out walked Ino. Her hair was done up in her traditional ponytail however her kimono was nothing short of stunning. Naruto just couldn't help but eye the girl up and down.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun". Ino asked with a hint of a light blush.

"How could I not Ino-chan your quite a sight to behold". Naruto replied with his own blush. The two soon were off walking the somewhat busy streets of Konohagakure. It wasn't long before the pair stopped in front of a small ramen shop.

"Ichiraku Ramen. Why haven't I ever heard of this place"? Naruto asked Ino. He absolutely loved all things ramen. The fact this place existed and that he didn't know about it upset him somewhat.

"It's new Naruto-kun. It's only been around for the past three years". Ino answered before pulling the door to the small ramen shop open. Naruto nodded in understanding and walked in.

The shop was kind of small but it had a homely kind of feel to it. Best of all the place was empty aside from the two of them. Finding a seat near the back the two picked up the menus eyeing the list of available dishes. It wasn't long before a teenage girl walked up to their table.

"Hello, my name is Ayame Ichiraku how may I help you two today"? Ayame asked with a kind smile. The two once more looked over the menu before ordering some tea and a medium sized bowl of miso ramen. It was only a few minutes before their order came to them.

"So how was it. Your training I mean"? Ino asked as she ate some of her ramen.

"Hisao-sensei worked us both hard. We ran a few miles with chakra enhanced weights. 1000 repetitions each of push-ups, set-ups punches, and kicks. He even had us do some chakra control exercises. Naruto replied. He could tell she was interested in finding out what he did over the past seven years. He wasn't sure why but knowing this made him feel funny. It wasn't a bad feeling just new.

" I saw the dragon the day you came back to the village. Do you also have a dragon"? Ino asked no longer caring for the food.

"Yes I do but his at home. His name is Miko". Naruto answered before he two pushed aside his bowl and called Ayame over.

Yes, how can I help you two". She asked.

"We're done can we get the bill please". Naruto asked as he and Ino place the bowls and cups upon the tray.

"Ok, let's see your cost comes to 15.75$". Ayame replied before being given the money. But just as the two were about to exit a middle age man walked up.

"Hi, names Teuchi Ichiraku. I'm the owner of this place. May I ask your name son". Teuchi asked. Naruto looked unsure but in the end, he saw no harm in humoring the man.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". Naruto replied.

So you're the fourth Hokage's boy I see. I must say I was imagining somebody much older than you. You should be proud. Feel free to come again soon I would love to tell you about my ninja days". Teuchi said before turning around and reentering the kitchen. Naruto eyed the door until he felt Ino lightly shake his shoulder.

"You ok Naruto-kun"? Ino asked looking concerned for her date.

"Yeah, Ino I'm fine. He just caught me off-guard is all. I would never have guessed he was ever a ninja". Naruto said before the two walked out of the shop and into the now empty streets. The moon now high in the sky.

It wasn't long before they were back at Ino's place.

"I had a good time Naruto-kun. Hopefully, our ninja duty's will allow us to do this again soon". Ino said before quickly placing a light kiss on his cheek before running back inside.

"Me to Ino-chan. Me too". Naruto said before he turned and walked up the street. What he failed to notice was the masked ninja atop a nearby rooftop.

"Lord Danzo would want to know this". The masked ninja said to himself before disappearing Into the night.


	20. The Genin Exam

Chapter 20: The Genin Exam.

AN: This will be the last chapter to come out in 2018. I'll still be working on new chapters but they will likely be posted sometime in the first week of 2019. So about a week of no updates.

Naruto jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. For today was the day of his genin exam and while it was true he hadn't attended the ninja academy he was allowed by the Hokage due to his unusual circumstances. Naruko's own exam was scheduled for tomorrow. Just as he entered the kitchen Naruko placed his plate of three strips of bacon and eggs with a cup of orange juice down upon the table

"Naruko have you seen uncle? I was hoping he could give me a few more kunai and ninja wire". Naruto said as he ate the basic meal.

"No. He left before I came down. He did leave a note, however". Naruko said before placing the red post-It note on the table.

"He's playing cards again". Naruto said after reading the note with an annoyed look forming on his face. He loved his uncle to bits, but at times the man could be a bit of a financial black hole. He would send Miko to his mother to inform her of this after the genin exam. Maybe with her telling him to stop being so irresponsible with their money, he may stop though he doubted that very much. The man simply loved playing cards too much to stop.

"You should go. By the way, Tsunade is coming over if you like I could ask her to help you with some chakra control exercises". Naruko said as she busied herself with cleaning up.

"No. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will have us do that anyway". Naruto replied as he gave Naruko a kiss on the cheek before exiting the house and making his way to training ground seven.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all waited for Naruto to enter the training ground. Kakashi was busy reading a small green colored book away from the two genin hopefuls. As for Sasuke, he was busy looking at a small locket in his hand. Inside it was a photograph of both he and his girlfriend of three years Karin Uchiha. Sakura was busy skipping stones failing to get much more than three skips before the stones would fall to the watery depths below. Just as she was about to fire off her fourth set of stones (eight in each set so she fired 24 stones) Naruto entered the training ground.

Upon seeing this Kakashi closed his book and jumped down from the tree as the others soon stood side-by-side ramrod straight.

"As you all know today is your genin exam. The test you all took three days ago was to see if you had the potential. Today we see if that can be realized. Who wants to go first"? Kakashi asked eyeing all three but he had a feeling who would go first.

"I will Kakashi-sensei". Naruto replied as he took a few steps forward. Kakashi simply nodded his head as the two other genin hopefuls backed away. Naruto unsealed his sword and got ready for the fight.

"No holding back Kakashi-sensei". Naruto said before he fired himself at Kakashi. Kakashi temporarily caught off guard barely managed to raise his own sword in defense. Sparks flew before the two jumped away.

"I must say that's some speed Naruto-kun. A few more years and your father may be beat". Kakashi said with clear pride in his voice.

"I must thank you Kakashi-sensei for the kind words but I must confess I have been holding back". Naruto announced before removing what looked to be leg warmers.

"Kai". Naruto said softly before dropping them upon the ground. The sound they made upon hitting the ground made even Kakashi's eyes widen in disbelief.

"How...how much weight is that Naruto-kun"? Kakashi asked.

"250 pounds each". Naruto said as he busied himself with a few stretches.

"That's one-thousand pounds. How can you even move with that much weight"? Kakashi asked now even more blown away. Was he even human? He wasn't even sure anymore.

"With chakra of course". Naruto replied before once more retaking his stance. Upon seeing this so to did he. Kakashi wasn't yet ready to use his Sharingan but if he was that fast before he may need to.

Meanwhile, both Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe their eyes. A mere genin was holding his own against a jonin. Sure Naruto had been hit a fair few times in the last few minutes but still, he was on a whole other level. Sasuke's eyes darkened with jealousy. He wanted that kind of power for his own. As for Sakura, all she could see were brief flashes of them fighting. Was she expected to have such skill and mastery of her ninja skills? She was far better at the theory than it's application but she would push herself even more. She refused to be the weak link on the team.

Kakashi was amazed Naruto was really pushing him. Sure he hadn't yet activated his Sharingan but even so the skill and mastery he was showing would easily place him at low chunin at least. Just as he was about to resume the battle he noticed that Naruto had stopped.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun"? Kakashi asked.

"Nothing Kakashi-sensei. I just won is all". Naruto replied before pulling on nearly invisible ninja wire. Being unable to move Kakashi called the match. No sooner had he done that the wire fell away.

"I must say that's some skill Naruto-kun". Kakashi said.

"You held back Kakashi-sensei. I asked you to go all out". Naruto said annoyed at the man's reluctance.

"I didn't want to hurt you". Kakashi replied.

"We are to be ninja Kakashi holding back does your team a disservice". Naruto fired back hotly before turning around and walking out of the training ground. Kakashi could only stand eyeing the boy's back. He did have a point but could his team make the cut with his standards raised. That he didn't know but for now he had to test the others though he doubted very much that they would be of the same caliber. Nevertheless, he would no longer hold back at least for Naruto.

Meanwhile many miles away a masked ninja dropped from the treetops.

"Do you have anything for me"? Danzo asked outstretching his hand.

"That I do my lord. Naruto looks to be in a budding relationship with Ino Yamanaka". The masked ninja replied in a monotone voice.

"Anything else"? Danzo asked.

"Yes. The updated Invasion protocols and bunker locations my lord". The masked ninja replied and when he said no more Danzo dismissed him and in seconds he was gone.

"How much longer Orochimaru"? Danzo asked without turning.

"Two to three months. My toys should be ready by then. Orochimaru replied his robes covered in blood.

"So near the end of the Chunin exams. Works for me". Danzo said with a smile forming on his now younger face.


	21. The Demon Brothers

Chapter 21: The Demon Brothers.

AN: I hope everybody had a good holiday and an overall good 2018.

AN2: As should be obvious to anyone reading this story this will be a very different mission to wave.

Over the past few weeks team seven had done everything from pulling up weeds in the many parks in the village to walking the dogs from not only the Inuzuka clan but also the more wealthy villagers to even the painting of fences. All in all a total waste of their time as far as they were concerned. But with each successful :mission: hope grew that the next one would be something more worthwhile. It was why they were now standing in front of the Hokage. His hat shadowing most of his face.

"Team seven, good your just the team I need". Shikaku said before digging into his desk and handing Kakashi a small red scroll. Upon quickly reading it Kakashi gave the man a respectful bow and he and his team soon departed for gate three.

Tazuna had been waiting patiently for nearly an hour and still, his team had yet to arrive. Just as he was about to turn and complain to the poor chunin that happened to be stationed at gate three team seven came into view. Kakashi as always had his trusty green book nearly touching his face. His lone eye was moving to and fro over the page before he turned it. Naruto stood to his right, Sasuke to his left and Sakura from behind.

"What the hell is this. I asked for a team of ninja not a bunch of snot-nosed kids". Tazuna said before the cold sensation of metal touching skin forced his eyes to move from Kakashi's lone eye to Naruto's own cold cerulean eyes.

"We are still in the village. Should we turn back now and cancel this mission". Naruto said with an edge before removing the knife from the man's throat. But he made sure to nick the man. Just a little before he did so.

"Naruto that wasn't very nice". Kakashi said in a disappointed tone. But he saw no real need to do much more than a simple warning to the boy. The cut itself wasn't much more than a simple scratch. A day or two and it would be gone on its own.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei". Naruto replied as he and his teammates walked past the gates. Tazuna not far behind. A bit more fearful of the boy then he was only seconds before.

"Kakashi-sensei what's the mission"? Sakura asked seeing as none of her two male teammates looked to care. They were just happy to be going out of the Land Of Fire for a mission.

"Oh right let's see". Kakashi said before pulling the mission scroll back out and reading the mission details aloud to the three genin.

Land Of Waves rank: C.

Payment: 125,000 Yen.

Escort client Tazuna back to his village. Protect from highway bandits and other such threats. The mission ends with the completion of his bridge.

Estimated time of completion: Two to three weeks.

"Sounds to me like a standard C-rank mission". Kakashi said as he rolled up the scroll and placed it back inside one of his many pockets. At his words, Tazuna flinched though none of them had noticed.

Days later team seven had officially entered The Land Of Waves. The smell of the sea told them as much.

"We are only a few miles out from the village but keep an eye out just in case". Kakashi said not once moving his eye from the page. The three genin only nodded their heads in acknowledgment of the order. Naruto was the first to see the misplaced puddle on the side of the dirt road. Whoever was hiding inside was but a novice in camouflaging themselves seeing as it hadn't rained in many days. With but a nearly imperceptible nod of his head Sasuke fired off a weak fireball jutsu at it. Soon after two masked ninja jumped out but before they could do much more than that their chain was shattered by Naruto's own sword.

"Sakura keep Tazuna safe. We will deal with them". Naruto said before he and Sasuke jumped away from the two enemy ninja. The demon brothers soon recovered from their momentary shock and surprise before beginning to fight the two genin. However, they soon discovered the two were anything but your run-of-the-mill genin. Still, they were chunin level ninja. They both had the needed skills to deal with even the most advanced of genin. Naruto fired off a set of kunai and ninja stars but none of them had landed.

"Shit they're too fast. Sasuke have you unlocked your Sharingan yet"? Naruto asked hoping he had. But his hope was forever dashed when Sasuke shook his head in the universal sign for no. At that Naruto's mind raced with backup plans and back-ups to the back-ups. He had a fairly good idea on their speed based on what he had read in his bingo book and his attempts to hit them only a few seconds before. Naruto telepathically sent his plan to Sasuke. A useful ninja skill Hisao had taught him over his many years of training.

"Plan seven are you sure"? Sasuke asked telepathically his voiced laced with uncertainty.

"I'm sure unless you have a better idea". Naruto sent back over the mental link. Soon Sasuke nodded his head and the two jumped into the treetops to set the plan in motion.

The demon brothers eyed the pair carefully looking for any openings to exploit. Finding none the two got ready for whatever the boys were about to do. The two didn't need to wait all that long as a thin wire soon shot out. That was easily avoided. Soon another shot out than another on and on for nearly a full minute. With no clear pattern, the two hadn't realized that they were slowly being trapped until it was already too late.

"Now"! Sasuke yelled over the link and with that the ninja wire encircled them cutting into them like barbed wire. It was at this time Kakashi jumped down from one of the many trees overlooking the dirt road before walking slowly over to the downed pair. Taking them both he walked deeper into the woods. Seconds later the two yelled out in absolute agony. This lasted for nearly an hour.

"Naruto, Sasuke good job with dealing with them". Kakashi said before his eye turned to the older man.

"Now care to tell me why you have chunin level ninja after you Tazuna"? Kakashi asked with an edge that told the older man not to even try to lie.

"We didn't have the money for a higher ranked mission. We barely had enough as it is". Tazuna said with a mix of fear and sadness in his voice.

"Why is that? Naruto asked overhearing the conversation before he to walked over to the two men.

"Gato he taxes everything. He showed up nearly ten years ago and started buying up everything. At first, everything was great but after he had gained a monopoly he started his reign of terror.

"Gato you say. I know of him". Naruto said surprising everybody around him. None more so than Tazuna himself.

"You do...how"? Tazuna asked.

"Believe it or not Uzushiogakure is only a hundred or so miles north of the Land Of Waves. So people talk about this place quite often. So I looked him up once I got the chance. Konohagakure has a civilian branch in its library so it wasn't all that hard to do". Naruto replied before turning to Kakashi.

"We should help him. I can send Miko to request reinforcements. He'll be faster than your dogs". Naruto said before Kakashi could even say a word. Kakashi eyed his team. Sasuke looked ready to fight if need be as did Sakura.

"This is now a B-rank mission you understand that right. You may not have the skills needed for this mission". Kakashi said worried for his teams safety.

"We're ninja we understand the risks but he needs our help. We're nearly at the village anyway we may as well try". Sasuke said finally joining in on the conversation. Sakura also voiced her opinion with a slight nod. Seeing he was now hopelessly outvoted he agreed to continue the mission.

It wasn't long before team seven saw Tazuna's home village. The sight of both its people as well as the overall appearance told them everything that they needed to know. Gato had to go. Kakashi being an ANBU would likely be the one to do that task should their backup not arrive in time.

"My homes just a few minutes out". Tazuna said pointing to a house on top of a nearby hill. By contrast his home was in far better condition. But that wasn't really saying much. At any rate it wouldn't fall down in a strong wind. Once he and his team of ninja entered the modest home the smell of food guided them to the kitchen. Upon entering team seven could see a woman with long black hair busy cooking as she hummed a tune known only to her.

"Dear I'm back and this is our newest guests". Tazuna said getting the woman's attention. Upon hearing his voice the woman turned and quickly hugged him tightly.

"Mother I'm". Was as far as the boy got before his eyes landed upon his grandfather. He like his mother before him made a beeline to the older man burying his face into the man's chest.

"I missed you so much". The boy said as he continued to cry.

"I'm fine Inari and look we have ninja to help us save our village". Tazuna said before the boy eyed the four ninja before turning on his heel and running back to his room.

"I'm sorry about him. He's been really upset ever since his father was killed last year by Gato". Tazuna explained to them. Looks of understanding could be seen on their faces soon after. Still, they were helping to save his village. He could at the very least be a bit more grateful Naruto thought to himself as he and his teammates soon took a seat at the table

Meanwhile, Gato was busy dealing with his own masked ninja by the name of Zabuza Momochi. Who just so happened to have his sizeable sword at his throat.

"Now I'm sure we can come up with something to your liking". Gato said as the body's of his men lay motionless mere feet away.

"Don't take me for a fool you midget I know your game and I will not fall for it. Payment now or I walk". Zabuza said as his sword moved ever closer to his head.

"Deal...deal just kill him". Gato said as a small puddle soon formed on the innately decorated tiled floor.

"Haku take the money from the safe. All the money". Zabuza said as the girl left the room. Gato for his part said nothing. He was greedy not stupid. He could always make more money. But just as Haku reentered the room Gato soon fell upon the floor. Two puddles now existed on the floor.

It wouldn't be long before Zabuza would make himself known to team seven. The fate of the Land Of Waves now rested on how that battle would unfold.


	22. This Is Now An A-Rank

Chapter 22: This Is Now An A-Rank.

AN: Deer and Bear are back guys. Last we saw them was way back in chapter six. They act kind of like Naruto's C3PO and R2D2. As in they find themselves in or around big events that somehow connect to Naruto or his family.

AN2: I was initially going to have this all be in one chapter however I feel that having the fight be two chapters will work better. The next chapter will see the fox make his second appearance in the story. Naruto doesn't meet the fox but the fox will do something that will need dealing with down the road.

In the past few days, team seven had been hard at work training just in case something far worse was coming their way. Their backup had finally arrived around mid-day on the third day of being in wave country in the form of two ANBU known only as Deer and Bear. The two masked ninja had made camp just outside of Tazuna's house on the outskirts of the forest.

"Again". Kakashi yelled out as Naruto failed to get to the top of his tree. Admittedly his tree was a fairly sizeable one. Being a good twenty or so feet taller than Sasuke or Sakura's own.

"The boy shows promise Kakashi He would". Was as far as Deer got before Kakashi raised his hand cutting the man off.

"That is neither up to you or for me to make. It is up to Lord Hokage to decide. But yes that he does". Kakashi replied as he continued to watch his genin team train. Just than Tazuna walked up to the three highly skilled ninja. In his hand was a green colored book. As soon as Kakashi saw the book in the older man's hand he quickly took it and jumped into the nearest tree and began to read it happily. Tazuna for his part said nothing. He had grown used to the man's odd obsession over the erotic novels over the past few days.

"So your Kakashi's client"? Deer asked as his teammate and lifelong friend Bear was busy eyeing Naruto. He could see his untapped potential. He was way above a genin and even a fair few chunin. It was only due to his relative inexperience that kept him from wearing the green vest of chunin and above.

"Naruto-kun can you please come down I want a word with you". Bear said as he watched the yellow-haired boy jump down from the tree with but the lightest of thuds.

"What is it Bear"? Naruto asked somewhat winded from his training.

"I wish to spar with you. I'll set myself at mid-chunin level and rise it as I see fit". Bear said as he entered his stance. Naruto entered his own in turn. Both eyed the other waiting for some kind of signal to begin. It came in the form of a leaf landing softly onto the cool grass. At once both of them jumped back and began to run through hand signs. Bear unsurprisingly was the first to finish his set and fire off his attack.

"Earth Style: Thousand Spikes". Bear said as the ground around Naruto became a mess of spikes jutting out of the ground in all possible directions. Naruto, in turn, was forced to jump into the relative safety of the trees before he to let loose his own attack. Soon Bear saw no fewer than ten copies of Naruto but it was clear to him that he was using a far less useful variant. One that was poorly suited to the situation.

"Stop". Bear said before the boy could do anything. Naruto, in turn, jumped down from his tree still ready should this be some kind of trap. A fact that made the oversize man happy. To anybody else, Naruto looked relaxed but to his trained eyes he was anything but. He was ready to attack should the need arise.

"I wish to show you a far better variant. One far better for your skillset". Bear said as he showed Naruto the more advanced hand signs.

"Now you try". Bear said as Naruto did just that. Soon four copies appeared in the temporary training field.

"Man, that's hard". Naruto said once he was done performing the jutsu. It made him feel weaker but he quickly noticed the clear improvements.

"It has a shadow". Naruto said in awe.

"It's a physical entity with your skillset. It can be hit once before it ceases to exist unlike your last set of clones". Bear said as he walked over to the boy. In his hand lay a small green pill.

"What's this"? Naruto asked taking the pill from Bears outstretched hand before eyeing it questioningly.

"It's a chakra pill. It'll replenish your chakra reserves". Bear said as he watched as Naruto downed it in less than a second. At once he felt refreshed.

"Shall we continue"? Bear asked the boy upon which he received a nod. It wasn't long before the sounds of fighting filled the area. As it would for nearly a week.

Today was the day he would make his attack. Haku had done her work scouting the area. Kakashi was going to be a handful as it was but now he had two other ANBU with him. However, he felt they were only in the area for Gato and his men. Who thanks to Haku and himself no longer existed in the realm of the living. They would likely only help his genin team guard the old man. Still, he would be mindful of the two just in case.

Tazuna, Deer, Bear, and team seven walked into the construction area. Workers could be seen moving to and fro. Pouring concrete or moving the heavy machinery to place the next segment to the bridge. All was well until around mid-day as an unusual mist began to roll in covering the south end of the bridge. Soon after all sounds of work ceased.

"Hiraku, Kouki are you guys ok. What the hell is going on over there"? Tazuna asked but he only received silence as his reply. Kakashi, in turn, moved forward as to did Deer and Bear. Their hands already opening their pouches. It wasn't long before the sound of slow, deliberate steps could be heard. Then the outline of a man came into view.

"Zabuza Momochi". Kakashi said his eyes now wide in disbelief. This was no longer a B-rank mission. At best it was now an A-rank. His team wasn't at all ready for this kind of foe. Hell, he doubted even an advanced chunin could survive a confrontation with the man on a good day. By now Deer and Bear had moved alongside Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, and Naruto.

"Kakashi the copycat ninja what a pleasant surprise". Zabuza said as his oversized sword dug into the surface of the bridge forming deep grooves in its surface. It wasn't long before Haku also made her appearance known to them all.

"Kill them all". Zabuza said before he launched himself at Kakashi. Soon Haku, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were busy fighting the masked ninja. But Haku was simply too fast for them easily side-stepping their attacks with relative ease. It wasn't long before Haku took Sakura out.

Deer and Bear meanwhile had taken Tazuna to the safety of the far end of the bridge. Now all they could do was wait. Now it was up to Sasuke and Naruto to face the masked ninja. Haku eyed the two genin before her carefully. Based on her observations over the past few days the yellow-haired boy was by far the most dangerous. The raven-haired boy was just an above average genin.

Sasuke was the first of the two to make a move firing off a handful of kunai at the masked ninja. All missed their target. For his efforts, he was rewarded with a hard knee to the gut forcing him to the ground or in this case the hard surface of the bridge.

"Grr...you're paying for that". Sasuke said as he spat out a mouthful of blood before trying and failing to stand.

"Your nothing to me boy. You will die this day". Haku said in a cold voice before pulling out her own kunai and plunging it into his leg.

"GRRRRR". Sasuke yelled out in absolute agony before, thankfully being knocked unconscious. With that now done she moved onto Naruto who looked ready to rip her apart. For his part, Naruto only bent down and removed his leg warmers.

"What's that going to do boy? You're still going to die". Haku said in an arrogant tone.

"He'll die if I don't end this fight soon and take care of that. So I'm going all out. You would be wise to do the same". Naruto said before dropping them forming a one-meter sized crater in the bridge.

"Well...shit". Was the only thought she was able to form before she was sent flying backward at a high rate of speed. Haku quickly recovered from the blow before she started firing ice spears back at the yellow-haired boy. However, with his weights now removed he was simply too fast for her to hit. It wasn't long before Naruto had her in his grip. Haku for her part tried desperately to get away and for that, he tightened his grip upon her throat even more.

Kakashi eyed the man before him. A few small cuts ran up and down his body. He wasn't going to lie he wasn't having a good day. Zabuza had dislocated his shoulder. He was now left with only his left hand. This, in turn, made fighting the man even more of a pain in the ass. It was around this time that the sound of something heavy hitting the ground was heard making the two look towards the south end of the bridge. What they saw made Kakashi's eyes widen in disbelief. Haku had lost to Naruto. Zabuza immediately made a beeline for the boy. His sword already raised for the killing blow. Kakashi knew he didn't have the speed to stop him nor the ability. Seconds later the sound of sword meeting flesh was heard. As was the blood-curdling scream.


	23. A Gift From The Beyond

Chapter 23: A Gift From The Beyond.

AN: Will guys this ends the mission to wave ark. The second chapter to the side story is still being worked on but seeing as the main story is what really matters I have put that on the back burner for now. I likely be reworking it so it'll be some time before your see that. Still I hope you enjoy this chapter. Haku is going to Konohagakure. Zabuza will likely show up again so Naruto has that to worry about.

AN2: I was going to hold off posting this until the 7th but seeing as I have more or less completed it already it'll go up now. So two chapters in one day.

AN3: Yes I'm making an Assassin Creed reference in this chapter. No this isn't going to be a crossover. Just a little world building seeing as I may want to expand out past known Naruto world locations.

Naruto could do nothing but stare dumbly at the stump that had at one time been his left arm. He didn't even try to resist the tight grip that was now on his throat nor did he even bother to try to escape for he knew in his mind it would be a total waste of time. Zabuza for his part slowly made his way over to the edge and launched the boy into the cold uncaring waters more than a hundred or so feet below.

"NARUTO"! Kakashi yelled out as he watched in abject horror as Naruto fell head first into the water with a splash.

"One down three to go". Zabuza said as he casually turned and faced the white haired ninja. Kakashi's mind raced. He had failed to protect the last tangible thing he still had to his team. He was now alone. Sure he still had Sasuke and Sakura but they would be fine without him. A new sensei was all that they needed. He didn't even bother to move as the sword touched his skin nor would he try to. He was ready to die. He had nothing keeping him in this world anymore.

Naruto knew something was amiss. He felt almost weightless. The area was dark save for a small campfire some distance away. Next to it sat a man with sun-kissed hair and a white and red robe.

"F...father"? Naruto said softly. The man didn't move. "Father is that you"? Naruto asked again. Still, the man didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. By now he was right next to the man. It was only when he stood face to face with him that he looked up.

"This is all wrong you shouldn't be in this place. Not yet anyway it's far too soon". The man said before once more moving his eyes from Naruto to the small fire before them both. "How's your mother"? The man asked out of the blue.

"Fine...she is fine. By the way, what's your name"? Naruto asked knowing this man wasn't his father. His father had the same cerulean blue eyes he did. This mans however were more a ruby red.

"My deepest apologies Naruto-kun. Names, Assetto Namikaze and before you asked yes this is limbo. Soon the gods will take notice of you so I have precious little time so please remain still". Assetto said before placing his hand on Naruto and at once his mind was flooded with what he could only guess was the man's past memories. All of them showing robed figures in a circle. Just then another man appeared. For a time this unknown man eyed them both. His eyes had a purplish/violet color with what looked like two or three rings. His white hair and demon like protrusions made him look otherworldly.

"Hello, Naruto-kun I'm sure you can guess who I am". The man asked with a kind grandfatherly like smile. Naruto, however, could say nothing. His mind was at a loss. He was dead or just about to be and now he was face-to-face with a god.

"I...I do...sir". Naruto said before bowing as far as he could. The man, in turn, could only laugh. The sound seemed to carry for miles.

"As much as I enjoy the kind gesture it's time for you to return home". The man said before he placed his hand upon Naruto's head and sent him back to the world of the living.

Meanwhile, the fox had also taken note of Naruto's time in limbo and for once the aged fox felt the chakra signature of his father. The only human he had ever truly loved and cared for. The seal had started to weaken as a result of his temporary death. It wasn't yet enough to allow him to escape but it was just enough for him to start tweaking a few things in the boy's psyche.

"Oh yes, I can work with this". The demon fox said as he toyed around with a few things. Soon a boy with blood red hair and fox-like eyes appeared before him.

"Father". The boy said. At this, the fox could only smile.

The first thing Naruto knew was he was drowning. His left arm, what was left of it anyway was slowly bleeding out. As soon as he had resurfaced he began to apply a basic medical jutsu. Naruko was far better at this than he ever was but sadly she was more than 500 miles away in the village. He wasn't looking forward to that particular meeting at all. Just then he saw Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Why is he not doing anything"? Naruto asked himself before he enhanced his leg muscles. The sound of air being displaced made Zabuza turn around before he could behead Kakashi.

"How the hell are you even alive"? Zabuza asked in utter amazement. Kakashi was also taken aback. Naruto was alive how he didn't know and didn't much care. All that mattered to him was he was alive.

"No matter I'll kill you myself". Zabuza said as he once again raised his sword for the killing blow only this time his sword met Naruto's own. Attack after attack was sent and with each Naruto was forced back. With only a few feet left Naruto channeled everything he had left for one last attack. In a massive cloud of smoke, the outline of a truly massive creature could be seen. In the distance Deer and Bear could only stare dumbly at what was only 1,000 yards away.

"Bear that's a dragon'. Deer said for once in his life sounding like a total idiot. Bear in turn could only nod his head. Algone stood protectively over Naruto. His eyes locked on Zabuza with an overwhelming dose of killer intent. Zabuza, in turn, made a rapid retreat. Haku still unable to do much was soon tied up. In the coming days, the bridge was completed and named the Great Naruto Bridge in honor of his deeds. Naruto, however, didn't care he just wanted to go home and be with his family. As Deer, Bear, and team seven left they could hear the sounds of thousands yell out their names. That was payment enough in their minds.


	24. The Council Meeting

Chapter 24: The Council Meeting

The massive walls of Konohagakure could be seen off in the distance however the mood amongst team seven wasn't at all a joyous one as would be typical for a genin teams first true mission outside their home village. Sakura had been taken out in under a minute and was seriously considering handing in her headband and finding a new line of work. Sasuke would likely be unable to go on missions for a few days due to his injuries and Naruto would likely be even longer still.

Almost as soon as team seven had signed back in and entered into the village the villagers couldn't help but to eye Naruto's left arm. More specifically what was now left of it seeing as it now ended just below the elbow. The sounds of many barely audible conversations could be heard. All of them were in one way or another about Naruto.

"My ninja career is over I may as well just hand my headband back". Naruto said making his teammates eye him with no small amount of shock.

"Naruto don't say that we could get you a replacement. I'm sure of it". Kakashi said as he placed his arm upon Naruto's shoulders. "You know your not the first ninja to lose an arm in battle. My own great grandfather lost his arm in the Warring Clans Era at the battle of Kiseki Pass more than 100 years ago.

"It's not just my missing arm. Back in wave, I saw something. I must deal with that Kakashi". Naruto said as he pulled away leaving not just his teammates but Kakashi dumbfounded. Knowing who best to talk to Kakashi soon made his way to Inoichi Yamanaka's small shop in the commercial district. Sakura and Sasuke, in turn, soon made their way back home. Minds racing with what Naruto had said. He had seen something back in wave country. Whatever that was was still unclear but whatever it was had made the normally happy-go-lucky boy much more solemn.

Naruko along with most of the other Uzumaki's who were now living inside Konohakure were busy enjoying a nice meal when Naruto entered the house. At once Naruko was upon her older brother in mere seconds. Her hands encircling his body in a nice long hug. It was only after the hug had been broken that Naruko first noticed his missing arm.

"Naruko-chan I must speak with Ashina. We can talk later...about this". Naruto said softly. Naruko eyed him for a time but she soon nodded her head in understanding and left to find the man in question. Around ten minutes later Ashina walked into the room hair still wet from his bath. He like Naruko before him was shocked at seeing his missing arm but that wasn't why he was in the room. He would ask later, however. He was a sucker for a good story and he was sure it would likely be one such story.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze wish to have an audience with the council". Naruto said with such force Ashina knew he wasn't joking.

"That will take some time Naruto-kun the council is". Ashina said before Naruto stopped him.

"The council will see me today. Whatever it is can wait until later". Naruto said not missing a beat. Ashina was floored at this. The other Uzumakis, in turn, eyed the pair moving their heads left and right as each responded. In a sick kind of irony, Naruto stood on the left side of the room.

"Why is that Naruto-kun"? Ashina asked. Naruto, in turn, called him over. Once done Naruto spoke softly into his ear. Ashina's eyes soon grew wide as all color drained from his face.

"You're sure of this"? Ashina asked already knowing full well that he was.

"Come with me then. You must change into a more appropriate wardrobe". Ashina said taking him to his room and pulling out a set of clothes before closing the door. Seeing no need to wait any longer Naruto started to undress himself. It wasn't long before Naruto returned now in a kimono.

"Good now we must hurry. Today's meeting should be ending soon so we have precious little time." Ashina said as they made their way out the door.

Meanwhile, Kakashi entered the flower shop. Ino was behind the counter reading a teen magazine.

"Ino-chan is your father in"? Kakashi asked making the girl jump in surprise.

"Yes, he is in I'll go get him". Ino said before she exited the small shop and walked upstairs. The faint sounds of knocking upon a door could be heard soon being followed by the opening of said door and of her father making his way to the shop.

Inoichi Yamanaka was more or less a carbon copy of his daughter save for the fact his hair was darker.

"Hello Kakashi how can I help you today"? Inoichi asked.

"It's about Naruto. Our mission to wave country turned into a mess. Naruto lost his arm Sakura may drop out and Sasuke is off the active roster for a few weeks". Kakashi said making the older man's eyes grew wide.

"My god is he ok"? Inoichi asked. Unbeknownst to them ino had overheard the conversation and quickly ran into her room with tears in her eyes.

"Yes he's fine but that's not why I'm speaking with you. He said he saw something. He didn't say what it was so I was hoping". Kakashi said before being cut off mid-sentence.

"You're worried it may be the fox". Inoichi said.

"Yes, that's if you don't mind". Kakashi said awaiting the older man's response however before he could an ANBU appeared before them.

"Inoichi Yamanaka you have been summoned by the council". The ANBU said before just as fast disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I sure am a popular guy today". Inoichi joked to which Kakashi could only nod his head in amusement before he to departed from the small shop.

Minutes later Kakashi and Inoichi entered the council chambers. Naruto stood off to one side along with Ashina. Shikaku Nara could also be seen rubbing his eyes due to the late hour.

"Oh good, you arrived at last". Shikaku said before calling Naruto over. "Please take a seat. This will likely take some time. As of now, this meeting is adjourned". With that, the other council members departed some unhappy not to be able to see what was happening with the boy.

No sooner had Inoichi placed his hands upon Naruto his mind raced with images of a land entirely unknown to him. He could see around 20 robed figures in a circle only illuminated by the light of torches on the stone walls of a cave.

"Do you have it"? A voice asked. Who Inoichi couldn't pinpoint. However, that didn't much matter what he saw next caught his attention completely. It was a fox with nine tails. The fox was the size of a large dog but there was no mistaking it.

"By the nine gods, we the Namikaze clan hereby declare our loyalty and protection for as long as we live". This was soon repeated by the others until all had said the words. The nine tails, in turn, bowed it's head and disappeared into the distance. The next image was one he knew all too well.

"The night of the attack". Inoichi said absentmindedly making Shikaku as well as Kakashi to narrow their eyes.

"What are you seeing my friend"? Shikaku asked to nobody in particular. Kakashi was also growing even more interested in what Inoichi was seeing in the boy's mind.

Meanwhile back inside the mindscape Inoichi continue to view the images flooding to him.

"Push the fox to the village walls"! A masked ninja ordered as attack after attack struck the massive fox in the side. No sooner had it crested the hill overlooking the village the masked ninja all retreated into the safety of the trees. It's head soon turning to Konohagakure. It was only when the fox began to make it's way to the walls of the village that he saw it upon a masked stained in blood.

"Root. Danzo was behind the attack 13 years ago". Inoichi said to himself before breaking the mental link. As soon as he had recovered he turned to his life long friend and uttered the words that would shape the very future of the ninja world for years to come.

"It was Danzo. I lost my wife due to Danzo".


	25. The Replacement Arm

Chapter 25: The Replacement Arm.

The room suddenly grew deathly quiet as if the last words spoken had sucked out all the air from the room in an instant. Shikaku for his part took the news as good as anybody could given the implications of that statement.

"Danzo was behind the attack...are you sure"? Shikaku asked hoping for once in his life that his lifelong friend was somehow wrong on his assessment. However, he knew better than most how unlikely that was and that fact alone terrified him to his core.

"Yes, Lord Hokage I am". Inoichi said knowing just as his friend did how dangerous that fact alone was. It came as no great surprise to any of them when an ANBU soon dropped down from the ceiling before bowing before the Hokage.

"Crow, send word to Jiraiya to keep an ear out on any possible sightings of Danzo. This is a class S mission. Failure is not an option". Shikaku said before the ANBU acknowledged the order and was gone just as quickly as he had come. It was around this time that Inoichi voiced his opinion.

"Given Naruto's recent adventures it is of my opinion that the boy should be taught how best to deal with mind-controlling jutsus. Especially knowing how Danzo operates". Inoichi said placing his arm upon the boy. It was at this time Ashina, who had been temporarily forgotten due to the shocking revelation only seconds before also voiced his own opinion.

"Shouldn't he get his arm looked at by Tsunade? Ashina said making the Hokage nod his head in agreement.

"By all means do so". Shikaku said before he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Naruto before you go as Hokage I have the authority to give you this. I feel now is as good a time as any to do it". Shikaku said before he placed the small scroll in Naruto's right hand before he at long last called this unplanned meeting to an end.

The next day Naruto found himself sitting in the waiting room waiting for Tsunade to be done fixing up a genin who had somehow tripped over his own feet. He did feel sorry for the boy. Really he did but at the same time he just couldn't help but find it at least a little funny.

"Naruto if you would". Tsunade said as she walked into an empty room and started her examination. All the while Naruto said not a word. His mind raced with what Shikaku had given him the night before. He knew it had to be important otherwise the Hokage wouldn't have said it in such a way. But due to the already late hour, he hadn't had time to open it.

"Naruto this looks like somebody applied a medical jutsu. Who did that"? Tsunade asked as she got herself ready for what she had to do next.

"I did". Naruto replied before Tsunade gave him a sympathetic look.

"You didn't do too bad but it's infected". Tsunade said as she started to disinfect it. Naruto, in turn, couldn't help but wince at the action. Once that was done she wiped it tightly in some medical gauze.

"Naruto you are to come back this time next week. Your arm should be ready by then". Tsunade said as she got up from her chair and discarded her medical gloves. Naruto waited patiently by the door. Once that was done Naruto and Tsunade walked side-by-side to the Uzumaki clan compound. All the while talking about one thing after another.

A week later Naruto found himself once again waiting for Tsunade. However, this time Ino was by his side. She had been ever since she first saw him after the disastrous wave mission. Naruto remembered the event vividly. It had been the day after he had his arm looked at by Tsunade. He was just taking a walk around one of the many parks when Ino called out his name. About as soon as he had turned to face her he was tackled to the ground.

"Naruto-kun I was so worried ". Ino cried out as she hugged the one-armed boy tightly. Naruto taken aback by the girl's actions couldn't help but feel a blush starting to form on his face.

"I'm fine Ino-chan, really I am. Naruto said making Ino look up at him with tearful eyes. Seeing this made the boy feel an unknown emotion. An emotion he had never felt before in his life. But before he could even dwell on it for even a second longer Ino pulled him back to the here and now.

"Naruto I was hoping we could walk together". Ino asked the boy again once she saw she had regained his attention.

"I would be a fool to say no to you Ino". Naruto said making her blush.

"You sly fox you" Ino said before she laid her head on his shoulder. Naruto, in turn, pulled her in closer, after all, it was nearing nighttime and he didn't want her cold. Unbeknownst to them however a masked man soon jumped away to report his findings to his lord.

Tsunade had seen many things in her life but seeing poor Naruto pinned under Ino was just too cute not to make fun of him for.

"Do I hear wedding bells Naruto-kun". Tsunade joked making the boy pout like the child he still was in so many ways.

"What...no stop making fun of me". Naruto said before becoming serious again. "Is it ready"? He asked.

"Yes. it's ready we just need to do a few tests". Tsunade said as Naruto woke Ino and the two entered the room. The arm itself looked indistinguishable from his own aside from the fact that all three knew it was, in fact, a prosthetic.

"Naruto this has a few advantages over an organic arm. For one it has a chakra storage seal so performing high-level jutsus should be easier. Tsunade said as she fastened it to his arm and at once Naruto felt a surge of power.

"Naruto do be careful. It'll take time for your body to adjust to the prosthetic arm. Wait a day or two before performing any jutsus with it". Tsunade said before backing away allowing him to do a few test punches.

"It's a bit stiff". Naruto said once he had done around a dozen. Ino meanwhile stood off to one side happy he was safe and she like Naruto was feeling an unknown emotion. She knew she liked the boy before her but this felt different somehow. It felt more meaningful somehow. So lost in her own thoughts that she failed to notice Naruto wave his left-hand mere inches from her face.

"You ready to go Ino-chan"? Naruto asked. Ino feeling somewhat embarrassed said nothing instead choosing to simply hook her arm around his own. Tsunade could only shake her head at the mere sight.

"Kids will be kids". A voice said from outside the room.

"Ashina-kun I told you I would b..." Tsunade suddenly felt the lips of her boyfriend no lover both of them was already in their 50's.

"You and I know Naruto was the only thing keeping you. Now you and I have a date with some cards". Ashina said before Tsunade hit him upside his head

"You didn't forget the seals this time...did you? Tsunade asked.

"I didn't forget dear". Ashina said before he like Naruto before him left with a woman on his arm.


	26. The Chunin Exams Are Upon Us

Chapter 26: The Chunin Exams Are Upon Us.

AN: This is more a filler type chapter so it's not critical that you read it but it does fill in a few things later on. However, it does introduce Kabuto Yakushi to the story. This is also the part that Sasuke starts to walk down the path he did in the show.

Over the many weeks since the disastrous mission to wave Naruto had busied himself with his training. Both in his mind as well as his body. Currently, he was sparring with Sasuke who to his slight embarrassment still hadn't unlocked his clan's bloodline. A fact Naruto enjoyed reminding him. If for nothing else then to make the boy fight ever harder and ever faster. Still, the raven-haired boy could do little more than hit air.

"No fair you lowered your weights". Sasuke yelled out convinced that was the reason he couldn't hit him.

"Sorry to tell you this Sasuke but I still have the weights on. You're just slow". Naruto said before pulling up his pants and showing that he did in fact still have them on and active. Kakashi seeing the lapse in the action called them both over.

"You have done well today Sasuke but I'm sorry to say until you unlock your Sharingan I'm pairing you with Sakura from now on". Sasuke, at this, was about to voice his opposition at the news however Kakashi raised his hand stopping that before he could. Kakashi than handed them both a scroll. "Inside is the chunin exams participation papers that are to begin in less than a week. If you wish to participate sign your name and hand it in no later then in three days time". Kakashi said before he dismissed them all for the day. No sooner had he left so to did Naruto and Sakura. However, Sasuke lingered for a moment longer in deep thought. No matter how hard he pushed himself in his training he still couldn't match Naruto. Even when he was away from the village he was always ahead. Sure he took the top student awards every year but that was only due to Naruto being more than a thousand miles away at the time. It just wasn't fair he trained just as hard as he did and yet he still couldn't do much more than hit air. Just as he was about to leave a voice from behind stopped him.

"Naruto is a prodigy like no other. That much is clear but what if I said I could help you". The voice said but no matter how hard Sasuke tried he couldn't pinpoint the location.

'Show yourself or I'll burn you out"! Sasuke yelled out only to receive laughter as the response.

"My my you're quick to anger, but fine I'll come out". The voice said before the sight of a boy around his age dropped down with white hair and thick glasses.

"Who are you"? Sasuke asked.

"Names Kabuto Yakushi. Now on to more important matters do you want my help or not"? The white-haired boy asked as he pushed up his glasses catching the light of the setting sun as he did so. For a time Sasuke eyed the boy before him unsure on what to do.

"What kind of help are you offering"? Sasuke asked. At this, the boy pulled out a small vial containing a greenish liquid.

"You take this and your reaction time will be halved. A downside is it burns chakra like crazy. So what do you say? You want it or not"?

"How much"? Sasuke asked already digging into his ninja pouch for his money.

"Call it a gift". The boy said before handed it over and with that, the boy was gone. Sasuke eyed the small thing now in his hand for a few seconds before placing it inside his ninja pouch. He would wait. If what this Kabuto guy said was true he could use it in the upcoming exams. He would show that fox-faced teammate of his. He was tired of being shown up. He was an Uchiha after all.


	27. Phase One Of The Exams

Chapter 27: Phase One Of The Chunin Exams.

As Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked inside the ninja academy for the first time in nearly a year all three could feel the pressure. It came as no great surprise to any of them that teams eight (Team Kurenai consisting of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka and his ninja-dog Akamaru) team nine (Team Guy consisting of Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten) and last but certainly not least team ten (Team Asuma consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara) had also decided to participate. What did surprise them however was the number of non-leaf genin who stood waiting for the first phase of the chunin exams to begin. Ino, of course, made a beeline for Naruto as soon as she saw him and his teammates enter. Sasuke meanwhile stood off to one side eyeing the other teams. He could make out the emblems of no fewer than 27 other villages. The big five obviously made up the majority of the teams but that wasn't to say the smaller villages didn't make a showing. Villages such as the Hidden Village Of Flowers, Crescent, Snakes, and a new village nobody even knew existed until their team entered the village to participate in the exams the Hidden Sound. But nevertheless, the teams all looked strong especially the genin team from the Hidden Sound and that fact alone made the boy all the more ready for the exams to begin. He had little doubt that Naruto would make it to the finals. Now all he had to worry about was making sure so did he. Sakura for her part did her utmost to go unnoticed by the other teams not because she was afraid but because she wanted intelligence. The sound team would likely go for them if the evil looks being sent their way was any indication at all.

Meanwhile, Ino was busy talking a mile-a-minute as Naruto simply nodded his head occasionally. He had no idea what half of what she said to him even was but he wasn't going to stop her. At least not until the exam started. He didn't have to wait all that long as only around ten minutes later the door opened to reveal a tall man in a brown overcoat.

"Hello to you all my name is Ibiki Morino and for the next few days, I am God. My rules are absolute. Failure to obey my rules will be grounds for immediate termination of not just yourself but your teammates as well. Now pick someone to send in. The intimidating man said as he eyed this years group of genin. It wasn't long before around 130 genin stood side-by-side. In their hands lay a small bit of parchment with a number. A number that if they had to guess signaled a classroom.

Once Naruto made his way inside his assigned classroom (B18=The 18th room on the second floor) he saw a scroll resting atop a lone desk. Upon opening the scroll he was faced with some form of code. Naruto knew that a chunin needed skills that may not reside just in the field of combat but also in the fields of reconnaissance and code-breaking. It had been one of the many things Kakashi had drilled into them all in the past few days. On one side of the scroll lay a set of numbers from 1-40 and on the other side sat words that to him held no real meaning. It wasn't long after he had entered the room that he could hear the sounds of the many nearby doors open and the sound of feet making their way down the long hallway. This, in turn, made his mind race with what this all meant all the more. As he battled for the codes meaning Sakura and Sasuke could do nothing but watch as one after another ran past them and out into the village. By now half of the allotted time had elapsed and Naruto looked no closer to solving it than when he had first entered the classroom.

"What does this mean"? Naruto asked himself now even more desperate for meaning . Just then a deep voice was heard. "Move the words". The voice said softly. It sounded distant and yet at the same time not. Looking around he could see nothing and hear nothing. Looking at the clock on the wall he saw he now only had around five more minutes or else he and his team would fail.

"Move the words around human". The voice said this time even louder than before. Naruto again looked around. Still nothing save for the small classroom that he was in.

"MOVE THE WORDS"! The voice yelled out this time sending him to the floor.

"Ok voice in my head. Just stop yelling at me". Naruto said as he worked to rearrange the words as fast as he could. He would talk with Ino about this once he had a chance. With but only a few seconds left he quickly sealed it and ran out of the room. He appeared before his teammates as well as the other hundred or so teams just as the clock signaled a new hour but that didn't matter. He and his team had passed. But only just. The next phase was when he would really test his skills.


	28. A Most Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 28: A Most Unexpected Surprise

As Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke ran to their destination Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of unease. That voice whatever it was had helped him sure but he still couldn't help but feel something else as well. Something wrong. A power, not his own lay just out of his reach. He had felt it. He knew something was off. But what that was he didn't know. But before he could try to decipher that mystery any longer he was pulled back to the here and now by Sakura.

Training ground thirteen was like most in or around the village of Konohagakure. It had a set of trees off to one side and a small river that ran down the middle cutting it more or less in half. However, it had fallen out of use in the past few years due to the unusually high number of training accidents. The numerous gravestones told the story better than anything else. People had died in this place. Just as the three entered into the training ground a woman walked calmly out from underneath one of the trees that bordered the training ground. She was young but they could instantly tell she had both skill and power. The green colored vest was proof of that. At first, she said not a word instead choosing to slowly walk around the three like a predator encircling its prey.  
"Who of you three kids solved the puzzle"? The woman asked.  
"I did". Naruto replied making the woman stop before him and eye him closely.  
"What's your name"? She asked now standing mere inches from his face.  
"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". Naruto replied with pride clear in his voice. The woman, in turn, simply nodded her head before she continued on with her slow walk around the three.  
"My name is Akira Tensho. I'm going to be the proctor for this phase of the exams. You're the first team this year to fight in thirteen. So do try your best not to die". She said in a carefree tone as if what she had just said wasn't at all ominous. Before any of them could ponder that particular thought any longer another team entered into the training ground. That being none other than the team from Sound.  
"Good now that's been decided let's go over the rules. This is a one-on-one fight. Killing is allowed. Killing anybody who isn't your opponent however is forbidden. Are we clear"? Akira asked the six genin.  
"Yes". Was the response she got from all six genin.  
"Good who's going first"? She asked as Sakura slowly stepped forward as did a girl about her age. Akira eyed the pair before her for only a second before signaling the start of the fight. Sakura began the fight by firing off a handful of both kunai and ninja stars however none of them landed anywhere near her.  
"My turn pinky". The girl said before delivering a devastating punch to the gut sending Sakura to the ground. Sakura was in absolute agony but she nevertheless battled back to her feet.  
"Looks like pinky wants more pain. Fine by me". The girl said before flying at her at speeds no genin should be able to achieve. However what happened next shocked and surprised everybody. Sakura blocked the attack. More than that her eyes were now different. Gone was the mint green being replaced by the eyes not all that dissimilar to the eyes of a fox

Meanwhile, the fox couldn't help but eye the sight before him.  
"No, that's impossible. She wouldn't allow a human to hold her unless". The fox thought before his :son: walked into view.  
"She has demon chakra father. How is that possible"? Naruto's duplicate asked as he eyed his father.  
"How much work have you been able to accomplish". The fox asked temporarily forgetting the situation before his jailer's eyes. The boy was annoyed that his question was ignored but he nevertheless answered.  
"It's slow going. He has been training his mind but I should still be able to drive him insane". The boy said making the fox nod his head.  
"Good with any luck he'll undo this seal and I'll be free to kill the despicable insects who dared attack me and my mate". The fox said with absolute hatred.  
"Oh, before you go I didn't name you, have I"? The fox asked the demon boy.  
"No father you have not". The boy replied before the fox, in turn, began to consider possible names. After nearly an hour of non-stop contemplation, the fox turned to face the boy who by now was giving him the most annoyed look.  
"I know what about Sai. How does that sound"? The fox asked.  
"No, Sai sounds like a name somebody gives to a pasty white guy who is socially inept. Try again father". The demon boy said before turning around and walking into the endless darkness.  
"Shows what you know boy Sai is a great name". The fox said angrily before once again watching the fight taking place outside. Only now with ever-growing interest.

By now Sakura had somehow taken the lead gaining speed and power from seemingly nowhere. In what was clearly a desperate attempt to gain any form of distance the girl had fired off everything from kunai wrapped in explosive tags to ninja stars but even with literally thousands being sent her way Sakura simply weaved in between the ninja stars as well as deflecting the kunai. The numerous explosions soon rocked the area.  
"What...the hell are you"? The girl said with fear.  
"I'm Sakura Haruno genin of Konohagakure and" At this, she pulled the girl in closer before whispering the last words she would ever hear before delivering a devastating punch killing her instantly. At this, Akira jumped down from one of the many trees and after only a few seconds announced that Sakura was the victor. With that now done she turned to face the still alive genin and asked.  
"Now who's next"?


	29. Sasuke Unlocks His Sharingan

By the time Sakura's match had been called her eyes had long since returned to their mint green coloration and non-foxlike eyes. Sasuke however, didn't care about that at all. So she had a bit more skill than he had first guessed. He was still sure he could beat her in a fight should he need to. Naruto, however, wasn't so sure on that. He had felt something odd from her. Something dark and menacing. But only for the briefest of moments. So brief a time in fact that for the first few seconds he wasn't even sure he had even felt anything from her at all.

So deep in his own thoughts was he that by the time he had returned to the present Sasuke had already stepped forward as did his opponent. He would be the last of his team to fight. That was fine by him. He would use this time to watch his teammate and study his fighting style. Because knowledge was a powerful tool for any ninja. A tool that if properly used could kill more people than any kunai or poison ever could. Hisao had drilled that much into him over his seven years of training under the man. He made plans that once the exams were done he would go visit his old sensei. He was sure the old man would enjoy that.

"Begin". Akira said before once again jumping back into the relative safety of the treetops. The pink-haired girl had surprised her in her fight. Based on her academy records she was a top student academically. But nothing in them had even remotely implied that she was at all a master in taijutsu. Had the records been redacted? If so then by who and why? Only the Hokage and the village council had such powers. But why would they do such a thing in the first place? What was the need? She was from a no-name clan. She was a nobody. It made no sense to the highly skilled ninja and that just wouldn't do. Not at all.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and his opponent, a roundish boy by the name of Kenta were busy firing off attack after attack at an insanely high rate of speed. For a genin at any rate. But even so, Naruto knew something was off. Sasuke was moving in a way he knew wasn't right. He wasn't moving slower but something was clearly wrong with his teammate. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was that was wrong. Sasuke's form was as perfect as his own the thing was, however, he kept missing. Sasuke, however, didn't seem to notice or care as he just kept on pushing himself to move ever faster and hit ever harder. Kenta, however, didn't look at all concerned. His eyes never once left the raven-haired boy before him for even a second.

Sasuke had once again launched himself at a high rate of speed at Kenta ready to deliver a devastating punch to the boy's face only to once again miss. As his reward, he was sent flying backward by means of a hard kick to the gut sending him to the ground with an audible groan. By now Sasuke was nearing his limit. He could feel it. He was nearly out of chakra. His body ached all over from the numerous blows the boy had landed on him in their fight. Kenta for his part only eyed the downed boy for around a second before pulling out a handful of kunai from one of his ninja pouches before he sent them all flying at him. Sasuke could see the five kunai flying his way at a high rate of speed. But try as he may he knew his time was up. He just didn't have the chakra needed to move out of the way. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to beat Naruto infuriated him to no end. He knew how his father always viewed him as an embarrassment to the family. His father never once said it to his face but his eyes did every time he would walk back home and report that he had once again lost to the sun-kissed boy. It was in his rage that it happened. His eyes now bore the basic one tomoe Sharingan. With that, he was just able to move his body out of the way missing the kunai by mere inches. Kenta for his part only fired more at an ever-increasing rate of attack. It was then that Naruto had figured it out. He had missed it before the first time around due to not looking for it. But now he knew. It was his eyes. It had something to do with his eyes.

Sasuke now equipped with his clan's bloodline could also see why he was losing. The boy also bore a bloodline. Still, with or without the Sharingan he needed to end this fight right now and so with that in mind, Sasuke powered up one of his clans most useful jutsu. Seconds later a sizeable fireball flew through the afternoon air making Kenta jump away or else be burned. By the time the fireball flew past him, Sasuke was gone.

Sasuke ran as fast as his tired legs would allow. He needed time to recover and plan. Just then he heard a sound and so with the speed befitting a ninja he hid behind a sizeable tree. In seconds Kenta came into view looking left then right before moving ever deeper into the forest and out of sight. But just as he was about to once again relax he had heard yet another sound from behind him. Looking around for whatever or whoever it was he soon saw Naruto toss him an MRE (Meal Ready To Eat). He, of course, took it and began to eat the meal happily feeling his chakra slowly being replenished. He wasn't at 100% but this would no doubt help in the upcoming battle.

Meanwhile, Danzo eyed the man before him floating inside one of the many test tubes Orochimaru had dotting around the cavern.

"Happy with my toys Danzo"? Orochimaru asked the former Hokage.

"How many do you have ready"? Danzo asked disregarding what the ghost-white man said.

"A few thousand, Danzo-kun". Orochimaru replied before eyeing the man for himself. For a time neither he or Danzo said a word only eyeing the man as he slowly bobbed up and down in the greenish liquid. At the base of the container, the emblem of the leaf village was prominent.

"What's his name"? Danzo asked.

"It's Yamato. I was, however, unable to find a clan name". Orochimaru replied sounding a bit unhappy with his failure. Danzo said nothing before he turned away and walked deeper into the cave. Soon Konohagakure would pay. Soon it would be nothing more than ash under his feet.

As Sasuke carefully breathed in and out he listened intently for even the slightest bit of sound. Such as the sound of the trees moving to and fro or the snapping of twigs underfoot. For now, however, he was safe. He was still unsure why Naruto had helped him in the first place but for now, he would worry about winning his fight than trying to figure out his unusually helpful teammate. As he did so Akira Tensho was busy keeping an eye on the two combatants. She was honestly taken aback at Naruto's kind gesture to his teammate but was nevertheless pleased to see it. A chunin needed to work well with his/her teammates and doing that proved he would do well in that respect. Still, he had a long road ahead of him before he would have the honor to wear the green colored vest. Still, she needed answers and so with but a second of her time a clone soon formed and off it went to the Hokage Tower. At that very moment, Sasuke's opponent was ever so slowly closing in. Kenta was embarrassed at his mistake. He had allowed a lowly genin to somehow get away from him. A fact he would make sure to correct the next time they met. However, he would first need to find the boy and that was proving to be a bigger challenge than he had first anticipated. Still, he was sure it wouldn't be long before the two would once again do battle.

As that was happening Danzo was just finishing up some light training. In just a few weeks time he alongside countless others would attack the village of his birth and get his revenge. Until then, however, he would train. This much younger body of his was proving far more capable than he had first guessed. An unexpected but nevertheless welcomed surprise. Just then a Sound ninja walked up. In his hand lay a scroll. Taking it in hand Danzo began to slowly read it's contents. The snake was once again departing the cave. This was the fifth time in as many weeks. Danzo, however, didn't care so long as his revenge against his village was complete. He could always deal with him later anyway.

Orochimaru meanwhile stood unmoving atop a sizeable hill overlooking a fairly insignificant fishing village. He always hated having to make the long trip to the hill on which he now stood upon but today he had been told that he had something good. Orochimaru didn't have to wait long as a hooded figure soon walked up. His footsteps were nearly imperceptible. But Orochimaru wasn't a legendary SS-rank ninja for nothing. Turning to face the figure he could see the scroll already at the ready. Taking it in hand he unsealed it's contents and smiled a wicked smile. The kind that made even the hardest of hardened criminals wet themselves in fear of what that smile meant. Just as fast he had resealed back inside the scroll and was gone. Leaving not even a leaf behind.

Sasuke jumped out of the way of yet another round of kunai raining down from above. Kenta wasn't playing around anymore. His attacks had more than double in both its speed and its ferocity. Even with his clan's bloodline, he was just able to keep up.

"Fucking die already"! Kenta yelled out as he unleashed yet another round of kunai and ninja stars. Sasuke backflipped away before firing off his own attack.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu". Sasuke yelled out as a fist-sized ball of fire moved at Kenta. Kenta caught off guard was hit by the jutsu. The sound of the blood-curdling scream told them this battle was now over. Kenta or what was left of him was nothing but a blackened husk. His face now permanently etched with a look of horror. Akira once again jumped down and announced to nobody's surprise Sasuke's victory. Now it was Naruto's turn and if the last two fights were anything to go by this was going to be a hard-fought battle. The final battle was about to began.


	30. Naruto Meets His Match

Naruto slowly began to walk to the center of the field. His sword was already drawn and at the ready. So far his team had won all of their battles but as he stood opposite his own opponent he knew something was wrong. But Naruto wasn't one to back down from any challenge and he sure as log wasn't about to start now. His opponent, however, had simply waited for the go-ahead to be given and once it had been he had seemingly teleported over to Naruto. Naruto in his shock and surprise was just able to lift his blade in time to block the incoming attack. The force of the powerful blow sending him to the ground with a thud. Flipping head over feet he landed a few feet away from his opposite his sword already raised in case of a follow-up attack. The boy, however, only turned to face him once again. His face was unreadable. A fact that greatly unnerved him. Nevertheless, he ran at him and swung his sword as hard as he could. The boy, in turn, merely raised his hand and stopped the blade dead. At this, Naruto's eyes grew wide in both amazement and fear. Trying to pull away he found the boys hold upon the blade was too great. Looking at him he could only see a calmness one only gains with knowledge of one's skills.

"You're too weak to live". The boy said before Naruto was sent flying backward at a nearly uncontrollable speed. It was only due to his sword that he was able to slow himself down enough to regain his footing. Whoever this guy was he sure as hell was no genin. He moved too fast and hit too hard to be just a genin. That fact sent his mind racing. Why was a chunin or above taking part in the exams? Something was clearly amiss and he needed to figure out what it was and fast. So with that thought in mind, Naruto bit into his thumb and ran through a long series of hand signs. In seconds Miko appeared in a cloud of smoke. He had grown considerably in the past few days and was now the size of a medium-sized dog.

"Miko I'm going to need your help to keep him busy". Naruto said to Miko who nodded his head in understanding. In seconds Miko was flying overhead and sending down long white-hot streams of fire. The boy, in turn, formed an earthen dome and blocked the attack.

"Oh no, you don't"! Naruto yelled out as he fired a set of kunai tipped in explosives. The sound of the many explosions soon filled the air for a few seconds. But when the dust had settled he was gone. Looking left then right he couldn't pinpoint his opponent. It was only when two arms erupted from the ground did he know and by then it was already too late to do much of anything.

"Demon Style: Demonic Darkness". The boy said before Naruto felt his vision began to blur and before he knew it he was unable to see much of anything. However, he didn't panic as was the likely desired effect. Hisao had trained them for any contingency and so he calmed his mind and listened. He didn't have to wait long for his opponent to make his move. So with a kick, he sent his attacker flying. Now with some space, he displaced the jutsu and regained use of his sight if however at a really slow rate of speed.

"Not bad, lord Danzo would be pleased to know that you will soon be dead". The boy said making Naruto's eyes once again grow wide. If Danzo had something to do with this it couldn't be good. Miko however not one for being ignored soon swoop down and launched a series of small fireball attacks. However, upon his second round, the boy jumped into the air and knocked the dragon to the ground with a thud. Naruto made to run over to his downed partner only to be met with a wall of fire.

"You should pay more attention to me". The boy said before going through a long series of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon". In seconds a dragon made entirely of white-hot fire formed and shot its way to Naruto at a high rate of speed. Naruto, in turn, ran through his own set and blocked the attack. Akira Tensho meanwhile couldn't help but be amazed at the skill on display. Both boys clearly showed skills befitting a chunin. Naruto was a given after all his mother was the wife of the fourth Hokage and was one of the best ANBU captains In village history. The other boy, however, raised a few too many red flags. He seemed far too skilled to be just a lowly genin but who would send a chunin to participate in the chunin exams? Whoever it was it couldn't be good but she still had a job to do so with that in mind she watched on.

Sakura and Sasuke watched as their teammate battled his opponent. Both knew they would have stood no chance facing him. Turning to face the boy next to her she could see the boy's eyes locked on Naruto. His eyes moving with every move the sun-kissed boy made. His face held a look of anger. Anger at what she didn't know. Still, she could guess who it was aimed at and was happy it wasn't aimed at her for once.

Blade met blade and fist met fist as the two genin battled. Naruto could feel his body cry out in utter protest of the act but he pushed past the pain. He still had a battle to win he would worry about his body later. That is if there was a later. His blade rose once again as he ran at his foe. Only this time the sound was that of flesh meeting steel. The boy looked down then back at Naruto. Whatever look Naruto had guessed he would see upon the boy he didn't. The boy before him smiled. An evil type of smile. One he didn't at all like.


	31. The Nine-tails Mate

Chapter 30: The Nine-tails Mate.

AN: I was going to have this be Naruto meeting the fox but the more I worked on it the more it became more a Sakura/ Hokage/ Clone Akira chapter. Her backstory at any rate. I'll do that meeting in the next chapter it just didn't pan out that way for this chapter. I could add it but I feel it would remove something if I did.

AN2: Upon looking it over I added a bit more. Mostly to the talk with the Hokage but also some basic world-building. I feel even the Hokage should have areas he or she can't just walk into.

Less than a second after the boy had smiled that evil type of smile Naruto was hit with such force that his sword was forced out of his hand before landing on the other side of the open field. Landing haphazardly he had no time at all to right himself before he was once again sent flying by the boy before him. Over and over again he was sent crashing into trees that tore into him, onto the uncaring ground that broke or dislodged his bones or upon the many stones that jutted out of the ground and cut into his arms and legs and back. Needless to say, Naruto was just about dead by the time the boy had stopped his unrelenting onslaught. Blood flowed out of his mouth like a crimson river and the many small cuts that ran up and down his body didn't help matters any. Naruto for his part was just able to get back to his feet. If only by his own willpower alone.

Sasuke and Sakura meanwhile eyed their teammate with no small part of worry. One more so than the other. Sakura by this point was in a mess of tears crying incessantly. Sasuke, however, remained stone-faced. He was sure his teammate wasn't done just yet. He was close but if he knew anything about his annoying sun-kissed teammate it was that he would never give up. How he would turn this into anything resembling a victory he had no idea. But if anybody could it was Naruto of that he was sure.

Meanwhile, the clone that Akira had sent entered into the Hokage tower and walked up the many stairs to the uppermost floor. Upon hearing the voice of the Hokage she opened the door and calmly walked in. The office looked much the same as it did back in Hiruzen's day aside from the fact his own face now sat next to the others. He gave her but a small gaze before returning to his work.

"Lord Hokage I'm a clone of Akira Tensho to ask about one Sakura Haruno". The clone said making the Hokage look back up his gaze turning from kind to unreadable. The face of a kage. The only sound in the office was of the fan overhead moving its blades to cool the room.

"Why do you need to know of her"? Shikaku asked the clone before him.

"She...I mean Sakura, sir showed skills, not at all fitting her records, sir". The clone replied with an even tone.

"She's been a genin for weeks now...should her skills not be better"? Shikaku said not at all liking where this was going. She was looking into things way above her pay grade.

"Well yes, of course, sir but...". The clone began before Shikaku raised his hand to put a stop to that.

"Your job is to oversee the battles and call the winner. That's it not look for somebody to train is that clear"? Shikaku said with more force than he planned on using.

"Sir...I'm not...I wasn't. She was losing, sir badly losing in fact. Then she unleashed a massive dose of chakra...way more than a genin should have. She killed her opponent than just as fast as it had come it was gone. I feel I have the right to know something, sir". The clone replied a bit upset at the tone the Hokage used. Shikaku said nothing for a time as he eyed the clone.

"This doesn't go past this room...am I clear. What I'm about to reveal to you is an SSS-rank. Telling anybody is grounds to kill you and your family"? Shikaku asked already knowing the answer he was likely going to get from the clone.

"Yes, sir...I understand". She replied before he moved to a wooden door and opened it. The sounds of papers being moved filled the air for a few minutes.

"Sir...do you need help"? She asked stilled fixed in place.

"No"! Shikaku replied before the sound resumed again. Minutes later Shikaku reappeared with a folder nearly as thick as her arm.

"Sir I was only asking about her, not her clan". She said eyeing the massive folder before her.

"This...this is her folder. Her clan is much bigger and is housed in level 20. Even I, the Hokage can't enter that level without the ANBU commander". Shikaku replied looking red-faced due to the weight".

"But sir t...that's impossible. No genin...no chunin, in fact, should have a folder that size". The clone said not at all believing that folder was of a genin not even half a year old.

"Believe it because it's true". Shikaku said before pulling out four papers. Taking the four papers in hand she couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Sir...what is this"? The clone asked reading and rereading the papers unable to make sense of any of it.

"You know that Naruto's clan on his mother's side has blood red hair right". He asked.

"Yes, sir I do...why"? She asked not seeing why that mattered.

"Sakura has pink hair as does her father...why do you think that is"? Shikaku asked already seeing the gears in her head turning.

"She's an Uzumaki". The clone answers.

"No...shes not an Uzumaki...not a pureblood at any rate. She has Uzumaki blood and thus is better able to house a demon". Shikaku replies seeing the woman's eyes go wide.

"She's like Naruto". The clone replied.

"In more ways than one. She houses the nine-tails mate. It's why she was paired with Naruto. The fact she was the top girl only helped in that placement". Shikaku said before taking the papers back and placing them inside the sizeable folder.

"D...does she know"? The clone asked. Her mind still trying to recover from the news.

"No. As far as I know, she knows nothing of the demon housed inside her and I would very much like to keep it that way. Shikaku said making sure she understood.

"Of course, sir...I'll say nothing but, sir what should we do if she finds out"? The clone asked. The Hokage stopped dead and looked at her with a great deal of sadness in his eyes.

"She'll have to die. We have already asked the Uzumakis in the village...we have jailers for the demon". Shikaku said with a sadness she knew all too well.

"I...I understand lord Hokage". She said softly before she departed the office and popped out of existence.


	32. Meeting The Fox

Chapter 31: Meeting The Fox.

AN: I really don't want to have a super long wait between them meeting and them working together so I'm just going have the two meet up, start yelling for a bit then start working together. They are not allies nor are they friends at this point. The fox will just not kill him. He will, of course, one day be his friend but not right away. The last chapter covering the second phase of the exams will be covered next chapter. I feel having six chapters covering just the second phase is a bit much and besides we have the month-long wait and the third phase to cover so it's time to move on.

Naruto was in so much pain it was nearly unbearable and yet Naruto had slowly and painfully took one pain-filled step after another as he limped more than walked over to his now most hated foe. His tormenter only eyed the half-dead boy with an evil looking smile. His vision blurred and with each step he took, jolts of intense pain shot up his spine and throughout the rest of his body. But he wouldn't fail. He was going to be Hokage and that meant he needed to rise up the ranks from a lowly Genin to Chunin to Jonin and finally to Kage. But with his sword arm dislodged and with the level of blood loss he wasn't sure how long he could remain upright. A few minutes at most he guessed.

"H...human...y..r weak". A deep voice said. A voice he had heard only an hour or so before. Fighting to remain upright Naruto looked around for the voice. Aside from the tall trees and training field, he saw nobody save for the boy who had tossed him around like a dogs chew toy.

"H...human too w..weak". The voice said again. This time with a hint of anger. Seeing no other choice he entered his own mind.

"Err...what the hell! Why is my mindscape a fucking sewer...that's fucked up I only have one of the books". Naruto yelled out only then realizing he felt no pain. Moving his arms and legs a bit he again felt no pain whatsoever.

"Of course it's my mind why would I feel pain". Naruto thought to himself. It made as much sense as anything else he guessed. Moving ever deeper into the maze of his own mind he passed door after door all looking rusted and forgotten by time while others still looked almost new. Opening a few he could see his date with Ino-chan. His training under Hisao-sensei and of course his dragon, Miko coming into the world. He was about to open yet another when the deep, powerful voice yelled out from deeper into the long, dark hallway.

"H..human come c..closer". The voice said again. It held a deep sense of hate and anger. Naruto made to pull a blade only to realize he had nothing save his orange colored jumper.

"Who are you? Where are you"? Naruto yelled out into the seemingly never-ending darkness. His voice echoing for a few seconds. At once the dark space lit up to reveal a massive cage easily 100 feet tall and wide. Naruto slowly walked up seeing nothing save for the ten feet thick iron bars spaced every foot. The bars looked rusted and old. As if the cage had existed for over a century without even the most basic of care.

"Hello...is anybody in here"? Naruto asked and again his voice echoed throughout the space. Trying to see anything Naruto moved ever closer until with speed only rivaled by the fourth Hokage a fox crashed into the thick iron bars sending out ripples in the knee-deep water. It's massive jaws biting into the sewer air and eyes filled with evil thoughts aimed at him.

"Come closer human. I wish to feel your bones break in my mouth". The fox yelled out still crashing against the bars trying to pull him in. Naruto, of course, does not move and instead remains far far away.

"No thanks, I'm not stupid you're going to try and eat me you damn fox". Naruto yells back.

"Let me out, human. Let me enjoy human meat once again". The massive fox yells between the thick iron bars. He had stopped crashing himself against the unyielding bars that were his cell, his cage. Naruto didn't need to see the nine-mile-long tails to know who he was now standing before.

"Y...your the nine tails... you're the demon fox. You oversize furball you killed my father"! Naruto yells but held himself back as he knew he would pose no threat to the likes of the demon fox.

"That I am, human...what of it"? The fox replies. Sounding almost happy at the news he killed a human. A foxly smile forming on its face.

"Why... damn it...why did you do it"? Naruto asks eyes filled with both sadness and rage. The fox says nothing.

"Answer me damn it...answer me or else..." Naruto demands before he is cut off by the massive fox demon.

"Or else what...you're going to try crying me to death". The fox says before a deep, powerful laugh soon fills the space that is Naruto's mind. Naruto, in turn, falls to his knees feeling every bit helpless.

"Why...why did you attack us? We...we never did...we never did anything to you". Naruto cries. Upon hearing this the fox again rages against the bars.

"Nothing you say...your kind took my mate...my love...how dare you say you did nothing! Your kind should die for what you have done to us...not just to us but to my brothers and sisters". The fox says in a rage before he turns away. He was done talking to this pitiful human.

"Who...who took her"? Naruto asks for once feeling a sense of sadness for the towering beast. The towering beast replies but doesn't look at the boy who stands mere feet away.

"Ninja from your village...they came and attacked us and forced us apart...they sealed her in a baby girl...your teammate no less". The fox replied before the hate Naruto had felt only seconds before was replaced by an overpowering sense of loss. The loss of a loved one. The loss of a mate.

"That's not possible we would never...". Naruto began only to have the fox cut in.

"You did the masks prove it. It could only ever be you". The fox replies.

"The masks what did they look like"? Naruto asks feeling safer than before. The fox doesn't move. His mind now on the loss of his mate.

"Nothing...it was just a wooden mask nothing more". The fox replies eyeing the boy before him.

"Years ago I was taken from my home alongside my sister, Naruko. They had masks like that...the two must be linked somehow". Naruto says more sure than anything else in his whole life. The fox, in turn, finally turns back to face Naruto unsure what he was even getting at.

"How...the two are years apart"? The fox asks the boy not seeing how the two things connect. At once Naruto says one word, a name.

"Danzo". The fox ponders this until his massive eyes grow wide in understanding.

"The boy you face... he said his name. I'll help you take him down but you must unlock this cage". The fox says. Naruto backs away.

"No way you're going to eat me". Naruto says.

"You have my word". The fox replies a bit upset at this humans disrespect. Who did he think he was anyway.

"The word of a demon...that's rich. No way you can just hand me your chakra". Naruto fires back. The fox, in turn, can only laugh.

"Impossible even as my jailer giving you my chakra would kill you. Luckily for you, I can train you in its use". The fox replies.

"We have no time, I have a fight to win...I can't stop and train in how to use your chakra". Naruto yells pulling at his yellow locks of hair. The fox can only eye the boy with bewilderment. This human was a total idiot it seemed.

"Time flows slower in this place. A second in the real world is next to nothing in here. Even so, It'll take time but you have that". The fox replies as he lays upon his paws.

"How...long will this training take"? Naruto asks. The fox in a bored tone of voice answers.

"Hmm...about 150 years on your own". The fox says making Naruto's eyes grow wide.

"I can't wait that long I'll be dead by then". This, in turn, forces yet another deep, powerful laugh from the demon fox.

"Will you relax that bear guy told you that clone thing...right...back in wave...just use that". The fox says before a long yawn exits the cage and blows Naruto back sending gray sewer water up his nose. What followed was a few seconds of Naruto running around the room trying to remove the nonexisting water from his nose. Yup, a total idiot. He really did pity the humans of his village should he ever become it's Kage.

"That'll work"? Naruto asks once he was done running around looking every bit the fool the fox viewed him as.

"The hell should I know. I'm a fox...you know foxes...no hands". The fox answers looking at the boy like he was some clueless idiot. Naruto flips the demon fox off before forming the needed handsigns. A few seconds later a cloud of white smoke filled the area. Once the smoke had blown away twelve or so clones all stood side-by-side.

"Ok, this is...". Naruto stops himself before turning to face the fox.

"What's your name"? Naruto asks. The fox taken aback just looks at the boy for a few seconds before answering.

"Names, Kurama...Kurama Otsutsuki". The fox finally replies.

"Right...this is Kurama-sensei. He'll be training us in the use of his chakra". Naruto yells to his clones who all yell in unison. Soon the 13 Naruto were all busy learning how to use demon chakra. Kurama all the while laughing as one after another a clone would pop and sending Naruto to his knees in pain. Oh yes, he enjoyed this very much. Once he was free he would keep this human alive. if only to have something to laugh at.


	33. Naruto Goes Wild

Chapter 33: Naruto Goes Wild.

AN: After I posted I found a few errors so I'm going fix them. I'm also going see about added a bit more.

To anybody save for Naruto, it looked next to hopeless. The boy was barely able to stand much less fight and yet here he was limping slowly over to his opponent his eyes filled with the will to fight on. Akira had seen his like before broken and forgotten on the field of battle many a time. She had half a mind to call it but then he stopped. Akira had never seen such a thing in her life.

"What is he doing"? She asked herself as she watched the boy from the safety of the trees. Or at least it was until the boy unleashed what would later be dubbed as Naruto's demon mode.

Seconds passed without so much as a twitch. That was until a wave of dark, dense, hate-filled chakra poured out of the boy. His eyes became the eyes of a fox. His teeth grew into fangs. His nails grew. His hair gained long red lines of hair. But most noticeable was the red colored chakra that flowed around his battle-worn body. The cuts up and down his body all started to heal, his bones all popped back into place and unseen by anybody his blood was being replaced.

"Time for round two...fucker". Naruto said in a deep, demonic sounding voice before shooting at the boy at superhuman speeds. The kick sending the boy flying onto a nearby lake. He, of course, righted himself before standing atop the water before eyeing Naruto, no this wasn't the same boy he could tell. Something was off. Something was very clearly off. But before he could do much of anything Naruto yelled out.

"Water Style: Water Whips". It wasn't long before long whips of blue water formed and began tearing into him coloring the water red in blood.

"Yes...yes give me more". Naruto said as he formed more and more of the whips. By now the water was more red than not. Akira could only watch in horror as the boy's body was torn apart. It was clear to her who had won. She had to do something before he was killed by Naruto. But as soon as she readied herself to jump down a powerful wave sent her flying back deeper into the forest.

"You will not stop my fun"! Naruto yelled out before slowly walking over to the now mostly dead boy.

"How does it feel...human...to know you're going to die". The demonic sounding Naruto asked with sick glee.

"Err...f...fuck...y...you...Danzo-sama will...k...kill...you". The boy said but it was clear the boy was on the edge of this realm. Soon his soul would be taken. That, of course, couldn't be allowed to happen. He was having far too much fun with this pitiful human.

The first thing Akira could feel was the feeling of ants all over her body.

"Err...god no...I fucking hate bugs". She yelled trying to remove the small things from her body. Looking back she could see she was blew a good mile or so deeper into the forest. With no time she made her way back as fast as her legs would allow. Hoping beyond all hope she would make it in time. Chunin Exams or not this wasn't right.

"Errr...god p...please just...ki...kill m...me". The boy cried out. He had been ripped apart, burned, and had his eyes removed and much much more before being healed to feel even more pain again.

"Hmm...how about no. Now about Danzo...where is he"? The demonic Naruto asked as he dug his blade ever deeper into the boy.

"Fuck y...you I'm n..not saying ...nothing". The boy yelled back as best as his body would allow.

"Oh, but you will...you see I have this body for a good long while still...a little deal me and my jailer made I help him pass and I...will you know". Demonic Naruto says before making a new cut.

"Arrg...ok...Danzo is...in the Land Of Fire...that's all I know". The boy replied.

"See that wasn't so hard". The demonic Naruto says before slowly returning back to normal. Once that was done Naruto ending the boy's life for good.

Just than Akira enters the training ground ready to stop Naruto.

"Oh...Naruto...are you alright"? She asks seeing his blue eyes.

Yup, what's next"? Naruto asks. Looking around she could see Sasuke busy losing his last meal not too far away and Sakura looked turned on.

"Oh, that...that happens in a month your done...for now". Akira replies. She had a report to file to the Hokage and ask for some much needed time off. So with that, she was off happy to be away from that boy.

Meanwhile back inside his mind Naruto stood before the massive cage of the fox.

"So you happy"? Naruto asked.

"Yes, think you...I enjoyed that very much". The fox replied. Maybe he was wrong about humans. At least some of them. Naruto nodded his head happy to hear it but just as he was about to exit the fox asked something.

"That ino girl...is she your mate". The fox asked. Naruto taken aback says nothing for a few seconds.

"No, she's just...". Naruto begins before the fox cuts in".

"I can make her your mate...I can make any female your mate". The fox says sounding almost like a kid in a candystore at the idea.

"Fuck off...I'm not getting you off...in fact how do I cut your ability to see what I do"? Naruto asks hotly.

"Fine damn it. I was only joking...by the sage can't a fox joke"?

"No not about that. I like Ino-chan she's nice and...". Naruto says before again being cut off.

"And she's a female ready for mating". The fox says sounding like a teenager hoping to get laid.

"We're just 13 you damn fox...I can't do that with Ino-chan". Naruto yells back. The fox in turn only lifts his head before eyeing Naruto.

"At 13 I had 100's of mates...some humans to". The fox says making Naruto eye him oddly.

"Humans...how...your the size of a fucking mountain". Naruto asks. The fox, in turn, turns into a man with red hair and eyes.

"Like this...I'm a being of chakra I can be whatever the hell I please". The fox replies before turning back to his fox form.

"Oh, that makes sense...I guess". Naruto says feeling kind of stupid for not guessing that.

"Good now if you don't mind I need a nap so you know...piss off". The fox says before walking ever deeper into the cage.

Departing from his mind Naruto soon finds himself face-to-face with Sakura.

"Oh hi Sakura-chan...what can I do for you...today"? Naruto asks backing away.

"I know". She says before walking away.

"Shit". Naruto says. He had a bad feeling about that.


End file.
